The Crazy Things We Do
by Kewix
Summary: You crazy little thing, what am I going to do with you...-CRACK: Thornclaw x Tawnypelt- -Rated for nongraphic sex-
1. If I Could Read Your Mind

**Disclaimer:** Rowanclaw is a sexually confused cat:D Yes I own Warriors and I made him that way and I made Darkstripe change his eye color in every book. Blue/brown/blue/brown/blue/YELLOW/brown/blue!

I LOVE YOU BABY!

**Darkstripe:** The hell.

**A/N: **I haven't written sumthin in a loooooong ass time, sorry. I got lazy and stuff. I wanted to write this cuz it came to me yesterday but it doesn't make too much sense. I like Thornclaw x Tawnypelt, mkay.

**The Crazy Things We Do  
Chapter 1—If I Could Read Your Mind**

--

**Tawnypelt's POV**

I wish I didn't like you. It sounds harsh but I really, really wish I didn't like you.

After all, you're nothing special. You're just another tom in a world full of madness and confusion and happiness and unexpected things.

And it's because of _you_ my loyalty to my Clan is crushed. I wanted to be the best ShadowClan warrior the forest has ever seen but I guess that won't ever happen now.

And it's because of _you_ I have this titanic pressure on my mind and heart. I tell it to go away, you have no idea how much I want it to go away! But every time I see you I choke on the air I breathe and my conscious senses are completely gone.

I go crazy when I remember how your soft, golden fur brushed against mine and your shining brown eyes locked with my own. I can't help it—That night was unforgettable. I remember so clearly the way I teased and mocked you when we went near the border during that same day, at dusk.

You were so easy to seduce, and yet, I knew I shouldn't have done that. You followed me all the way to the abandoned Twoleg nest on your side of the border but we kept to our own territory.

Until we reached the nest, at least. It is out of our control to make our emotions listen to us. The only thing our feelings listen to is our hearts.

Great StarClan, you were some crazy thing.

After that we met from time to time but we were careful. You knew it was wrong, though, you knew it! I confronted you with this before, a few days after that night. You knew how bad I felt, the misery in my words as I told you how sinful our actions were. Your eyes focused on me, and only me, wide and sad.

I don't know what to do anymore. Here I am, at a Gathering, and I can't even pay attention to what Firestar is saying. Dozens of cats are sitting before me and the clearing is dotted with figures of brown, black, white, tortoiseshell, silver...

And I still can't find you! I want to see you, to feel your presence next to me, and yet I want to push you away and curse your existence. Is this how Crowfeather feels, when he sees Leafpool, and realizes that he can't be with her? Does he get this longing feeling mixed with disgust and hate?

No, not hate...Crowfeather could never hate Leafpool. Sometimes I hate you and I don't know why. I'm also in _like_ with you, though. That's right—I kinda like you and kinda hate you at the same time.

Life doesn't make sense sometimes, I keep saying to myself. In the meantime, I should be listening to the leaders, who _are_ hopefully speaking some sense.

I turn my head to look back at the leaders perched on the tree and then—

There you are. Right there, a few fox-lengths to my right. Your chin held high, your tail curled around your front paws—there you are, listening to Leopardstar speak. Suddenly, I freeze. How come I didn't see you before? I should be listening, too, but please look at me, please, please look at me—

Suddenly, our eyes lock in one swift movement of your head. You only stare at me as I stare back and then I feel something stir between us when you smile...That familiar fire suddenly sparks deep within your eyes and I wonder what you're thinking.

Never before have I wanted so badly to read your mind. Am I going crazy?

_No, you're crazy, _I want to tell you, _You're really crazy if you think you can trick me again with that stare._

Too bad you already did. I sigh.

Oh, you crazy thing, what am I going to do with you...

--

**A/N:** That was shorter than usual, I know. Flames are welcome but ONLY if they are reasonable, not the 'omgg thorn x tawny, wtffff!?' crap. It's called a crack pairing and I happen to write the craziest crack pairings. Refer to **Abandoned** and **What Is Love?**

This will be updated. Probably this week, if not, next week. So read and review, luvs.

--;Kewix


	2. You're Such A Tease

**Disclaimer:** YEAH I OWN WARRIORS OMG!!1 And EVERYONE in the next series dies except Berrykit. Right, Berrylicious?

**Berrykit:** Uh—

**Darkstripe:** Stop lying—

You die, too.

**Darkstripe:** I'm already dead, dumbass.

Yeah well. Shut up.

**A/N: **Whooot I like writing this story and this will be updated frequently. YAAAY! I'm not saying 'thank you thanks bla bla' unless you send me a simple 'Good job' or whatever. It takes up space saying it over again. Don't take it personally. Plus, it's obvious that I adore you guys for reviewing so here's a thanks for the rest of my fics. THANK YOU!

**Sword of the Twili: **Tawnyfeather? Lol, you mean Tawnypelt but typos won't hurt anyone. XD

**Softkit of PolarClan: **I kinda remember you, yeah. Uh, the 'I own Warriors' is obviously a joke and no, I didn't delete **Face Down**, it's still there, I'm just too lazy to update it now. I didn't want to make the sex too graphic since this is rated T (I don't do the whole writing cat sex) but I'm pretty sure I hinted it.

**Frostpaw: **Yay, thanks:)

**Doxeh: **Uh. -points to the bottom **A/N** where it says this will be updated- Crack is better than cannon, though. I love crack!

**Spottedstar: **I don't think I'll have Tawnypelt have kits. Sometimes it just doesn't happen. Well, I _do_ think that they cared but maybe they weren't too close to mourn too much. And since Brackenfur had to be with dumb Sorreltail 24/7 he couldn't bother sitting vigil for his dead sister. Some idiot.

**Snowfeather: **I just have to say this—I love your pen name. Lol. Yay! Another supporter:)

**Atrasoul: **Yaaaaay, I like your simple reviews. :)

**crazyhorsegirl3: **Me too! I love it when I create a crack pairing that other people learn to like. :)

**HawkDancer: **Ah, I'm so glad you got into the schools you wanted, I just wanted to say that. (: I also think you should change the title, too, no offense. Cats can't kiss, lol.

**The Crazy Things We Do  
Chapter 2—You're Such A Tease**

--

**Thornclaw's POV**

_What are you looking at?_

I have to bite my lip to stop myself from grinning. I'd surely give it all away like that. The way that you're looking at me now brings back so many things. That's the same look you gave me before we gave ourselves up to each other.

And yet you still play hard to get. Whenever I try to reach for you, you push me into the dirt and spit. Technically, of course...

Maybe it's your independence that makes me want you. Maybe it's the mischievous gleam in your eyes, or the passion in your purr, or the way you once twined your lithe body around mine.

_Is this love? _That's the only question running through my mind right now.

But for some reason I don't feel in love. All we did was mess around once, saw each other several times and...Did other things. But there's this longing feeling that won't go away, it's indescribable. Sometimes I try to go to sleep and wish that I could feel you beside me once again.

If only I could have you one more time—you know just how much I want you. You know so well, and I know that you're thinking the same thing. I can see it in your chestnut-brown gaze right now. And although I want to look into your eyes forever, I know that we can't make the cats around us suspicious.

Spiderleg is already glancing at me questioningly. I look away, my heart beating three times as fast. Is the Gathering over yet? We should be listening to the leaders but that's pretty hard to do when the only thing that's on your mind is a flashback of a crazy night.

The Gathering seems to drag on forever. When Onestar called the Gathering to an end, I jump to my paws and whip around, my chest heaving.

But you're not there. I blink. You've disappeared!

Puzzled, I look from side to side. Cats of all Clans were moving back and forth, weaving their way through the throng to join their Clanmates. I try my best to spot your sleek, tortoiseshell pelt. I see many, but none of them are yours.

"Thornclaw!"

My ears twitch as I hear Spiderleg's voice. The tall black tom approaches me from my left and tries to make eye contact. I can see that he's suspicious.

"Why were you smiling so much?" He inquires. His large amber eyes follow my gaze as I continue to search for—

"Thornclaw, what are you looking for?" Spiderleg was getting on my nerves. He was always a nosy cat.

"Nothing." I brush past him. The throng was starting to clear. I spot Cedarheart of ShadowClan making his way through the bushes lining the clearing. He's probably following his Clanmates. I sprint after him, drinking in the odor of ShadowClan.

I have gotten quite used to ShadowClan scent, although that's not much of a surprise. But Cedarheart still reeks.

Dragging myself through the briars, I carefully stalk Cedarheart while trying to look casual. There were plenty of other cats padding nearby, and when the gray tom made a sharp turn, I quicken my pace.

He reached the shore and is waiting for his turn to cross the log. Moonlight shone on the pelts of the cats crowded around the tree trunk but the eerie light didn't help me find you.

Did you leave already?

My shoulders sag in disappointment. I just wanted to see you one more time. If I could just find you and stare at you for a few, long heartbeats, then that would be enough.

"Don't you look unhappy." A sly, feminine voice nearly startles me.

Turning to my right, the slender form of your body pads past me, your eyes never leaving mine. I swallow. My throat is parched. Giving myself a little shake to loosen up, I stand up straighter.

"I was thinking of someone." I meow, the tip of my tail twitching.

You narrow your eyes, mouth half-open. The same starlight-gleam that drove me crazy begins to shine in your eyes. "Who? A pretty little she-cat?"

My mouth twists into a small smile. "Yeah, I was thinking of our medicine cat. Poor Leafpool—still suffering from the death of her mentor and her recent breakup with Crowfeather. Too bad she's a medicine cat...I wouldn't mind getting a piece of her."

Your eyes immediately fire up. I can tell that you're thinking if I'm kidding or not. I love messing with your mind—you get irritated so easily.

"You're not serious, are you."

"Why wouldn't I be? She's some cutie." I drawl on, "Spiderleg used to have a crush on her, when she was still an apprentice. I don't blame him at all."

"I honestly don't want to hear, nor care, about the she-cats that you find _cute!_" You suddenly snap. The smooth fur on your shoulders bristles.

I try not to laugh. "Oh, really?"

"Really." With that, you turn around and stalk toward the log. I roll my eyes and follow you. I reach your side you don't look at me.

"Hey, don't get annoyed," I whisper, my heart beating faster at our closeness, "You're pretty, too."

You snort but is it just me, or is the stiffness in your walk wearing off? Slowly, you mew, "We shouldn't be so close to each other."

"Right you are." I move away so swiftly, you turn your head. "I guess I should go home and sleep now."

"You gonna dream of _Leafpool?_" You mock, but I can tell that you're teasing me again.

"I'll try not to." I joke back. "Maybe I'll dream of you tonight instead."

You keep your eyes on me for some time, eyebrows raised (**A/N:** Cats don't have eyebrows, I know, just bear with me). Then you give what seems to be a small, huffy laugh. With that, you brush past me, but not without murmuring in that same, seductive voice,

"Sweet dreams, Thornclaw."

Yeah, I'm definitely going to be dreaming of you tonight.

--

**A/N:** Wow, this was longer than I expected it to be. Well I usually write stuff longer than this but I was planning to keep these chapters short. I liked this, though. The Thornclaw x Leafpool reference was just for fun, lol. But it's cute. :)

Ah, I had a good day. :) Refer to my latest journal entry if you care. How was _your_ day? Tell me about it! Lmao.

--;Kewix


	3. Maybe We Could Run Away Together

**Disclaimer:** Of course I own Warriors, DUH. I can even tell you Whitepaw's future—she will NEVER become a warrior and she will join Pip the terrier who was _never_ mentioned except in the allegiances and they will be the Damn-Dynamic-Duo for Days, Days and more Days:D Man, I'm smart!

**A/N: **I LIKE TO LIVE ON THE EDGE! I love that commercial. Anyway, I changed the title to this. Wanted to be more original.

**Saf Dawnheart: **I know you never liked this pairing and that's why I didn't expect you to review for this fic, but then again, you reviewed for **Face Down**. You're cool, mkay thx. And thanks but it's all over now—he was so BORING! Like you have no idea, lmfao.

**Sword of the Twili: **GASP. Tawnypelt, don't scratch my reviewer! D: Go do Thornclaw! (**Tawnypelt:** -SCRATCH-) X.x Nevermind...

**Atrasoul: **LOL, that's what I was trying to do, I'm glad it came out good. XD

**Nameless Nightmare: **:DCrack pairings, WHOO! Thornclaw's mad hot (in that cat way, of course...)

**Dalnora: **Yay, thank you:)

**HawkDancer: **Lol, yeah, I wanted to make this chapter full of flirtiness. Um...If I think of a good title, I'm PM you.

**Blaze ocean dragon: **Okay, yay, I'm glad you're giving it a chance. :)

**Softkit of PolarClan: **Lol, you flipped her off? Niiice. XD Yeah, it was Tawnypelt and thanks, I hope the next few days will be good for you, too. I thought of Thornclaw x Leafpool when I was reading **Sunset** cuz they talked a lot.

**Doxeh: **Cat sex _is_ kinda gross, lmao. That's why I don't write cat lemon/lime.

**Frostpaw: **Thanks a lot luv, lol. :)

**Flamespirit: **Haha, I guess you're right. It's still sort of a crack cuz they barely knew each other, even when Tawnypelt was in ThunderClan.

**hawt pink butterfly: **You're sweet, thanks a lot. :)

**Rosetail: **Lol, thanks. :)

**The Crazy Things We Do  
Chapter 3—Maybe We Could Run Away Together**

--

**Tawnypelt's POV**

"Tawnypelt?"

I wince. Fox dung. Turning my head a bit, I see Rowanclaw a few rabbit hops away from me.

This is exactly what I get for sneaking out to see you. This is the third time Rowanclaw came up to me when I attempted to get out of the camp. It's obvious that he likes me, every cat in the Clan could see that, and sometimes I wish that I liked him back.

But I don't. I like you. A lot. How many times did I say that already? Jeez, get out of my head.

_Thornclaw._

I let out a breath from my half-opened mouth. Rowanclaw is still looking at me.

"Are you going hunting?" He asks me hopefully. Rowanclaw is not a soft cat and he rarely shows any kindness to others. But after all, there were exceptions.

I swipe my tongue over my dry lips. I have thought up of many lies before exiting the camp, and so far, all of them had worked. "No, I'm going to make dirt. I don't feel well."

Rowanclaw flushes. "Oh—Oh. I'm sorry. Maybe another time, then."

"Yeah...Maybe another time." I meow, nodding, and trying to look like I wanted to go out to spend the day with him.

_Thornclaw._

Stupid, flirty, ThunderClan Thornclaw. Teasing jokes, longing stares and lively laughs. That's you, all right. I watch Rowanclaw turn around, and then I sprint out of the camp as quick as a field rabbit.

My anxious bounds reduce to quick trots as I trek through ShadowClan territory. For some odd reason, the scent of pine seems stronger and fresher. The sun feels warmer on my back and shoulders. The grass feels softer and silky beneath my paws, almost as if I'm gliding across the green blades.

Like I'm padding through the clouds.

Is this how StarClan feels like? With the wind blowing through their fur, and the empty air beneath them, and the starlight shining all around them? Is death not as bad as most think it is? After all, you are free when you are dead. Most of the time, anyway.

Free of Clan rules. Free of going hungry and fearing the dangers of dogs, Twolegs, and evil cats—Like Hawkfrost was. But he's not in StarClan, that's for sure.

I can imagine it, though. You wouldn't have to worry about the one you love if they are in StarClan either. Is that how Bluestar and Oakheart feel? Graystripe and Silverstream? Feathertail? Okay, so no cat knows if Graystripe is _dead_ but still...

"Hold up!" I suddenly come to a halt. Worrying about the one I love? Wait, wait, wait—I don't love you! I'm far from being in love with you, very far. So we messed around once—big deal.

The only thing that I'm admitting to myself is that I am in _like_ with you. Biiig difference.

_Not._

I curse at my inner conscious and continue on my way to the river. We have never been caught before, and I pray to StarClan that we never will be. But what does StarClan think about this? I hope they don't take it too personal—after all, there are many dead cats, and ones living, that have or had forbidden mates.

When I reach the river, the sun is still high in the sky. Morning passed not too long ago. Before I search the other side for that familiar golden pelt, I pick my way down to the riverbed.

The water's surface glimmers like millions of stars in a morning sky. My reflection stares back at me with slightly tired brown eyes. I didn't get much sleep last night. I was thinking of our conversation a few nights before, at the last Gathering. I remember the tingling sensation that gripped my body when I felt your hot breath on my cheek.

I hope no cat saw us that time but I don't regret being so close to you. Now that I think really hard about it, you didn't look like you mind too much either.

My reflection smiles back at me.

"Hello, Tawnypelt."

My head shoots up in alarm. But the only thing I see is a pair of shining amber eyes watching me from a holly bush on ThunderClan territory. The eyes blink, and for a heartbeat there is nothing but darkness within the bush, and then a lithe but muscular body crawls out of the bush.

I tilt my head, smiling slightly. "You're here. I didn't think you would come."

That's a lie, really. I knew you would come. You wouldn't miss a time to see me, would you? Why do you have to like me, too?

You stare at me with glimmering eyes, your tail sweeping at the leaves on the ground. The scent of ThunderClan is very strong here, and another thought suddenly hits me. I see a light brown-and-white tabby in my mind's eye, and my eyes suddenly narrow.

"So did you dream of Leafpool after we left the Gathering?" I ask without a care in my voice.

You laugh and shake your head. "No, I didn't, sadly. As a matter of fact, I dreamt of you."

"I'm flattered." I mew sarcastically. Then, I clear my throat. "I dreamt of you, too. Last night."

Your eyes grow wide. "Really? What happened?"

"I'm not telling you."

"Tell me."

I bite my lower lip and think for a moment. "No."

With that, I run off in the direction of the lake. I don't even have to turn my head to know that you're running after me, yet on your side of the border. The wind whistles past my ears, through the hairs on my pelt, and makes my tail stream behind me like a banner.

Now all I need is you beside me and this feeling would be perfect.

The trees thin out, and the lake stretches out before me like another sky—blue and distant. The territories ended here—any cat could walk here now. I see you in the corner of my eye, trying to make my way towards me. I turn and bound down a steep hill, through the springy undergrowth, and finally come to a halt right near the lake.

Breathing heavily, I sit on my haunches and look up. Your chest heaves as you sit a fox length, parallel to the lake as well.

"You're pretty fast." You say, catching your breath. "If we ran away, you'd always beat me."

I stare at you. "Run away?"

You give your chest a lick and raise an eyebrow. "I'm just saying. We could never leave this place."

I shake my head. Of course we can't. Never. This is our home now and nothing can tear us apart from home.

Right?

"I remember when Leafpool and Crowfeather ran away. Then Leafpool came back because she just couldn't leave home—she had a duty to fulfill." You tell me, staring up at the sky. I follow your gaze.

The sky is cloudless, and a perfect shade of forget-me-not blue. What's it like up there?

"But you don't like me enough to run away, right?" You suddenly question. I wince. I don't want to answer that... "Because I'm not exactly sure how I truly feel about you, either."

A pause.

"I don't know." I decide to meow. There was no escaping that sort of question. "I really don't know."

We don't turn our heads away from the sky. Then, the thoughts that I have been thinking about turn into real words and escape my lips.

"I was thinking about all those cats that have had forbidden affairs, and how they are in StarClan now. They don't have to worry about a thing, do they? They're free."

When you don't answer for a long time, I tilt my head down. You've been looking at me the whole time. It's hard to read your expression.

"It's going to be a very, very, _very_ long time before we join them." You tell me, straightening your front legs. "I already know that."

I narrow my eyes. "How come?" Your eyes flicker to the side and you take a deep breath. Finally, you meet my gaze once again and I almost feel like I want to stay like this forever—you and me with the forest and the lake around us.

"It's going to be hard for me to die." You mew, looking a bit nervous, "I don't know why but every time I think about you, every word that you've ever said to me has an effect. It makes me feel so alive."

--

**A/N:** Lmfao—the last line was mad corny I KNOW. Don't rub it in, please. XD

--;Kewix


	4. The Trees Won't Tell

**Disclaimer:** I own Warriors. Not.

**A/N: **I'm not dead. I bought **The Sight** yesterday. :D

**Web of Life: **Ah no—come _on_. I said not to rub it in. And like **Doxeh** said, crack cannon. And I say, crack cannon x2222.

**Doxeh: **Yeah, I think it is but...Ew. I forgot to tell you that I'm planning to write Warriors yaoi but does a straight-pairing story inspire you to write a slash one? Lmao.

**Flamespirit: **Lol, I'm writing the next chapter of that but I honestly dunno when it'll be up. Well, that's true but I've heard a lot about RowanTawny so I thought it would fit. Oh well. And awie, thanks for reviewing again and you are absolutely right. I have enough reviews, I shouldn't be so ignorant about that.

**Sword of the Twili: **I know, I know, lmfao. I don't do corny lines but it just came to me and I'm like 'let's add that:D'. Lol, and no problem, I saw your bulletin and I remember getting a birthday reminder that it was your b-day.

**Atrasoul: **Lol, thanks then. Eh, you're right, chapter two was a lot more fun to write anyway. It's just the beginning, though. ;) Worrrd, ThornTawny all the way.

**Sleets: **Thanks a lot. :)

**Frostpaw: **Thank yooou. :)

**Softkit of PolarClan: **Aww you're fricken sweet. I know what you're saying, soooo many forbidden loves but y'know...This is more of a let's-hookup-we-had-sex-anyway kinda story.

**Skyfeather123: **I know, before Starlight, Rowanclaw was a chick but then they switched..._it_ to a dude and then he even had a part in arguing with Brambleclaw and they used him/he/his etc.

**HawkDancer: **LOL thanks, Iris. :)

**The Crazy Things We Do  
****Chapter 4—The Trees Won't Tell**

--

**Thornclaw's POV**

"_What?_"

I roll my eyes. You look like you want to burst out laughing at what I just said. You don't have to hold it back, c'mon, let it out...Whatever.

"What did you just say?" This time you laugh before you finish your sentence. I just sit there, glaring at you now as you throw your head back and laugh like there's not tomorrow.

"Ah, shut up." I mutter. You pause for a moment, then start laughing harder than ever in a crouching position, eyes shut.

"Wow, you're so stupid!" You finally mew. You lick your paw and wipe your face. I raise an eyebrow at you but you only give me a sly look with your glimmering brown eyes.

"Are you done?" I ask. You take a deep breath, sigh, and nod. "Do you even get what I basically said?"

You tilt your head to one side, your eyes pointed skyward. I won't say this aloud, since I'll most likely get a rough cuff on the ear, but you're pretty cute like that.

"Well, you think about me a lot." You mew, "And..."

"I kind of like you." I decide to meow, realizing that this will probably go nowhere if I don't say anything. "Do you believe me?"

Your gaze then levels with mine, and your smile fades away. I hope I didn't say anything wrong. The only sound around us is the soft chirping of birds in new-leaf and the lake's surface rippling in the wind. I think I can hear our heartbeats, too.

"I guess...I don't know." You look confused. "I like you too, I guess. But I don't know. My Clan comes first."

That, I understand. My Clan will always come first, too. But why won't this feeling go away? Why do I think about you so much—why you, out of all cats?

It would probably easier if I liked Leafpool, after all...Okay, so it was a joke, and she's a medicine cat, _and_ she loves someone else but we're still in the same Clan!

Ah, forget it.

"Same here." I meow, "But we're disloyal anyway, as much as we don't want to admit it."

"I never said I was loyal." You sound pained. "But I want to see you. I don't know why, but I want to keep seeing you. I hate this feeling. Thornclaw—I don't even know if I'm expecting kits."

At these words, my jaw drops open. Holy mousedung, how could I have been so stupid? That didn't even cross my mind!

"That...wouldn't be good, honestly." I admit. "For now, the only thing I want to worry about is being caught with you."

You blink at me. I don't know if you truly understand how I feel about you. I don't know if you ever will. Maybe you do but you don't want to face it.

"I don't think we were destined to be together 'cause destiny's dumb." I go on, "It pulls too many surprises."

"So..."

I narrow my eyes in confusion. "What?"

"Well," You begin, shrugging your sleek shoulders, "You _are_ the son of _Lion_heart and I _am_ the daughter of _Tiger_star."

Hey. That's cool.

"Our mother's were friends, remember?" I continue, "They knew each other well. Maybe this isn't so strange after all."

I glance down. Your own dappled paws aren't too far away from mine. I can tell that you're watching me, waiting for some words to come out of my mouth.

But this time, I don't know if what I want to say is the right thing.

"Sometimes," I meow anyway, not looking up, "I wish that you stayed in ThunderClan."

Silence.

I continue to stare at my paws.

More silence.

I squeeze my eyes shut. I can't stay like this forever. Slowly, I raise my head and open your eyes. I almost gasp in shock.

I've never seen you so angry! Your limpid chestnut eyes, usually shining with mischief, are on fire. It actually feels that they are sizzling my fur. Your lip is curled back to reveal sharp, clenched teeth.

Your claws are unsheathed, gleaming in the sunlight, tearing the ground. The fur on your shoulders and tail stand up tall. In conclusion, you look like you want to murder me.

_...What the heck?_

"What? Great StarClan, stop looking at me like that." I meow, exasperated. "I didn't say anything that bad."

"If I stayed in ThunderClan I'd be treated like an outsider, just like I had been from the day I was born." You hiss, "You remember, you were there."

I blink. Honestly, I don't think what I said was such a big deal. Eh, whatever.

"I'm sorry?" I grinned sheepishly. "No really, I'm sorry. Forget what I said. You're right."

The fire slowly dies from your eyes but you still look angry. Then, I realize that our faces are barely a mouse-tail apart. How did we get this close—how could I have not noticed that?

"Look," You say, ignoring the fact that our noses are almost touching, "We're not even mates. Right?"

"Right." I nod. That's true. Mates _know_ that they love each other. Unlike us.

"So it's not half as bad as breaking the warrior code, because it was a mistake." You go on. The flames in your gaze have vanished. I wish you would shut up so that I could tell you that you have really nice eyes.

But you just continue ranting—"See, I think that StarClan only punishes cats that know for a fact that they love—_love_—another cat from a different cat. That's absolutely forbidden! What we did was nothing, it didn't mean too much, right?"

I just stare at you. "Stop trying to convince yourself that we didn't do anything wrong. It's not working."

That did it. You let out a long sigh and shake your head, looking heartbroken.

"I don't want to be an infidel." You meow, shrugging.

"You're not an infidel!" I protest, "It's not your fault you can't control your feelings sometimes. They just take over you when you least expect it."

You look up at me with a broken expression. "It hurts. No offense but sometimes I wish that I felt this way about Rowanclaw. He's in the same Clan as I am, and he likes me."

"I know _exactly_ how you feel!" I say in an exaggerated gasp, "I wish that I'd rather be sleeping with Leafpool, at least _she_ doesn't look like an angry mutt!"

"WHAT?" All of the sudden, your claws pierce my chest as you shove me away. I hit the ground with a thud but instead of cursing, I laugh. I laugh really hard.

"It's a joke, it's a joke!" I yowl as you land on top of me and attempt to cuff my ear. My front legs intertwine with yours and I push you off. But you just pick yourself up and throw yourself at me once again.

"Tawnypelt, what are—come on, get off, that hurts." I wriggle my hind leg out from underneath you. "I'm sorry, gosh, I don't think you look like a dog. Not at all, really, you know that you're pretty."

"Ew, woah, shut up."

Then I realize that you're playing. One look at your face and my heart starts quickening. Where did this feeling come from, all of the sudden? My cheeks grow warm—I can barely see the sky, you're blocking my view. I can see every hair on your muzzle, every detail of your eyes, which are boring into mine. I feel too weak to push you off.

I haven't felt like this since...that night. Now I recognized this feeling. Temptation. It's what led us turning our backs on the warrior code.

"I hate you so much." You whisper, half menacingly, half seductively. "You turned me into a traitor."

"You did the same to me." I feel really light-headed now. All I can feel is your fur against mine and your breath against my face, and you whisper, "This is wrong."

"I know. Shut up."

"Don't tell me to shut up, Thornclaw of ThunderClan, I did it to you once and I'll do it again."

And I know you mean that. And I know we can't do anything about it. And I thank StarClan for the trees that enclose us because trees can't reveal secrets.

Before I lose myself to you, once again, my own words ring in my ears.

_You can't control your feelings sometimes. They just take over you when you least expect it._

--

**A/N** Finally, thanks for being patient. :P Review please, try cutting back on the flames, be thankful I got back to writing fanfiction.

I love you all. :)

--;Kewix


	5. Don't You Want Me?

**Disclaimer** DUDE wth. If I owned Warriors, the names of some of the cats in **The Sight** wouldn't be so freaking retarded. **SMALL** **SPOILERS—**I mean seriously. Birchfall? A falling tree? And Snowbird. WTH?

**A/N:** Oh crap. CrapcrapcrapcrapCRAP. I totally forgot that Rowanclaw hated Tawnypelt. Now he seems OOC. Crap. I seriously forgot that part but now I remember the way he bitched at her in **Starlight**. Ugh oh well, she has 'his kits' anyway.

**Atrasoul:** Yeah about that RowanTawny thing. -points to A/N- Lol oh well. And they're 'mates' apparently but in MY story there's gonna be a twist. :)

**Flamespirit:** Ugh I don't know when it will be up I'm lost in the middle of it. I don't like **The Sight** so far to be honest and yeah. They're 'mates'. Lmao just watch/read what happens in this fic later on.

**Doxeh:** I'm not too into KH yaoi but if I came across a well-written AkuRoku fic I wouldn't be surprised if I got into it lmao. And thanks it's good to be back. :D It kinda sucks. I'm not finished with it yet but it's kinda eh.

**Sword of the Twili:** Lol thank youuu. :)

**Emerald:** Awie I love you too. :D I know right! It took me forever to update lmao.

**HawkDancer:** Well Erin wrote something about cats' furs' burning when they're embarrassed or whatever. YES you better update that thing. Please. Or I'll start passing you notes in Lit, verbally screaming at you, my love. :)

**The Crazy Things We Do**  
**Chapter 5—Don't You Want Me?**

--

**Tawnypelt's POV**

_Foxdung._

_Foxdung, foxdung, foxdung—FOXDUNG!_

These are my first thoughts as soon as I open my eyes, because the first thing I spot is your sleeping form next to mine. My breathing grows shallow and I scramble to my paws. I twist my head from side to side frantically, praying to StarClan that no cat was around.

Right. As if StarClan was going to answer my prayers now.

"Hey! Wake up, you!" I prod your flank sharply but all you do is mumble in your sleep and turn your head in the other direction. I hiss in annoyance.

"Get up NOW!" I roughly cuff your ear, and suddenly, you jerk awake, eyes ablaze.

"Wha—Who, wha?" You flick your ears and look up at me, an innocent expression on your golden face. I bite my lip (**A/N:** Yes cats have lips) as I guiltily remember looking down at that same look before our emotions overloaded...how long ago?

You push yourself to a sitting position and gaze upward. "It's almost dusk—how long have we been asleep?"

I shake my head, not being able to speak anymore. You look back at me and I see my feelings reflected in your face. There's a lot I wish I could say right now—if only I weren't so afraid to say it.

Then, you sigh, a sound as soft and refreshing as the wind. I can feel my paws prickling with an indescribable feeling, and a lump in my throat that won't settle.

"I'm sorry."

Your murmured words echo in my ears. I feel so frustrated with myself—it's not your fault at all! It's mine! It's all my fault!

"Don't be sorry." I meow hoarsely, "I shouldn't have..."

"I could have stopped you." You glance away—

"No you couldn't have!" I suddenly yowl. Anger begins boiling in my blood, "You idiotic furball, what kind of power do you think you have? No one can stop anything I do, only myself. Stop trying to make me look like a victim—"

"I'm not trying to make you look like a victim!" You interrupt me, "Great StarClan, it's not like I raped you. We both did it willingly...again...but that's the point, if I had not been willing to do it, I could have pulled away."

I have never felt so terrible in my life. Ever since I was a kit, I wanted to be the best warrior I could be, but instead I ended up sleeping with a ThunderClan cat. Not only that but StarClan knows if I truly feel something for you.

And even if I listen to what my heart tells me, will I be judged because of the one I yearn to share my happiness, and sorrow, and pain with?

"Thornclaw," My mew sounds timid, and I pause to clear it. At the sound of your name, you fix me with a calm stare and I force myself to face you without a twitch of a whisker.

"You do something to me, something no cat has done before." I tell you firmly, "You make me someone else. I can't tell if I want to welcome this feeling or not. All I know is that I _think _something's there."

You nod—wait, was that a sparkle that I just saw in your eyes? "...And your wondering if I feel the same way?" You inquire, tilting your head.

"Er, well, if you put it...I just thought...I don't know, maybe you..." I give my head a shake and let out a mew of frustration, "UGH! ...Yeah, pretty much."

Your eyes grow wide and this time, I know for sure that the sparkle I see in them is real. It's like looking up at Silverpelt only...brown-er. And clearer, and more hypnotizing.

I focus on your mouth as your lips part, revealing a pink mouth outlined with razor-sharp teeth. You inhale a breath, about to say something and I wait impatiently, paws itching, lips drying, heart pounding—

"Eeek!"

A high-pitched mew nearly scares the foxdung out of me. I jump, as do you, and stare at the rocky slope parallel to the lake, where the trees grew. The voice was very close by. My whiskers tremble—Great StarClan—the last thing I wanted was to get caught.

"We need to hide!" I whisper frantically.

"There's no where to go—they must have seen us already, look."

You nod toward a bush growing from a crack in a boulder. I squint, and see the leaves tremble. The spy was in there.

I sniff the air. My eyes widen. ThunderClan! You must have smelled it too, for you look more frightened than hostile.

"Come out from there!" You yowl, shoulders bristling. I unsheathe my claws instinctively, and you shoot me a warning glance.

The leaves rustle again and there comes a whimper.

"I said come out!" There's a crack in your voice and I can feel the tension in your fur as your pelt brushes against mine. Both of us take a step away from each other; the cold air at my flank feels uncomfortable.

Fear-scent drifts towards me as the bush gives a third, quick rustle, and our spy slowly steps out into the light. I only stare, my mouth slightly open. As for you, your tail lashes and an alarmed expression is plastered on your face.

"What in StarClan's name are you _doing_ here!?"

--

**A/N:** You'll never guess who it is. ;) Go ahead. Try it. You won't get it. Yes I know, or at least I think, that this chapter was shorter. For a reason, anyway. LOL I got into naming chapters after songs.

Don't you want me babyyyyy.

--;Kewix


	6. Dirty Little Secret

**Disclaimer** If I own Warriors then tell me why I'm writing this.

**A/N:** **Okay listen.** I need to clear this up. It's obvious that the only fic that I'm currently updating is this one and that **DOES NOT** mean that I'm not gonna continue the rest of 'em. I will. Just chill. _Please stop asking me when I'm gonna update my others fics, _don't you think that's annoying? Well I'm sorry but it _really_ is.

**Rabbitstorm:** Nah that would be way too obvious.

**hyper.much911:** LOL okkk? Yeah Tawnypelt's awesome and LMAO that comment about Thornclaw being perverted made me laugh. It would be **so** much funnier if the cats were a bit more perverted. YES! It's Steve McQueen omg how did you _know?_

**Softkit:** Er yeah. -points to A/N- If you destroy me I won't be able to write any more fics. :) And thank youuu.

**Frostpaw:** Oh that's okay, at least I know you're still reading it. :) No, this takes place after **Sunset **and before **The Sight**. Jaypaw hasn't been born yet but Squirrelflight is pregnant.

**Saf Dawnheart:** LMAOO yeah, that's the perfect script! XD Nope, like I told **Rabbitstorm**, that would be way too obvious. Ha. Aha. Ahaha. :D And IK RIGHT! Those are probably the most retarded names I've ever read in any Warriors book! -.-

**Flamespirit:** I'm still reading it and now I like it a little better. I really love Jaypaw and yeah, you mentioned the Vicky Holmes thing, I'm not surprised he's her mate. Everyone was expecting it, sorta. I would find it odd if Rowanclaw had ThunderClan's scent, wouldn't you?

**Sword of the Twili:** I was working as a waitress at a cocktail bar...That much is trueee. :D That was my old myspace song. Cliffhangers are loveee mwahaha. Well, it's obviously a ThunderClan cat cuz I mentioned that but anyway...You'll see.

**HawkDancer:** You finally reviewed ilyyyy:D LOL, if you petted wittle Thownclaw and wittle Tawnypelt they would claw your wittle face off and weave wotsa blood evewywhere. :) I dunno why I'm talking like this, I'm scaring myself. Lmao.

**Atrasoul:** Nah-ah.

**The Crazy Things We Do**  
**Chapter 6—Dirty Little Secret**

--

**Thornclaw's POV**

Great StarClan, out of all the cats in the forest...This was going to be...

"Honeykit!?" I yowl.

...awkward.

My niece looks at me with wide, scared eyes. I swallow the lump in my throat and grit my teeth. I'm too stiff to even glance at you now.

What am I going to do? If Honeykit tells her siblings, or worse, Sorreltail and Brackenfur...

No. No, she isn't going to tell anyone. She can't. I'll be a...a disgrace to the Clan! Firestar will be so disappointed if he finds out that this happened to a ThunderClan cat not once, not twice, not thrice, but four times...

Even I admit it, no matter how many times I get ecstatic from your scent, it's getting a bit old that everyone wants to get it on with cats from rival Clans.

Bluestar and Graystripe digged RiverClan cats, Leafpool wanted a WindClan cat and I sleep with a ShadowClan cat!

_Nice._

"Honeykit," I take a deep breath, "Tell me what you are doing here."

She stares at her tiny paws, as if ashamed that she caught us.

"I'm not going to be mad, I promise." I meow, softening my tone.

"I wanted to catch a mouse!" She mews, her voice cracking. She looks so afraid—it makes me feel terrible, what should I do? "And I picked up your scent and I just...I just came."

I close my eyes, my head spinning. Thank StarClan it was only Honeykit. If it had been an apprentice, or a warrior or Firestar...Or a ShadowClan warrior! Holy foxdung, I don't even want to think about that.

"You need to work on your stalking skills." I meow casually, slowly opening my eyes, "And you shouldn't even be out of the camp! What were you thinking? Your mother will be worried sick—it's getting dark."

Honeykit cringes. I risk glancing at you and see a hint of sympathy in your eyes.

"When I was a kit, I left the nursery by myself, too." You tell her, your voice low, "But when I was an apprentice, I ran away for good. It might seem brave to sneak out of camp but there are some decisions you're going to make in life and you won't be able to go back. You're lucky that all you did was follow Thornclaw to the lake."

Honeykit stares at you in disbelief, as if she can't believe that you're talking to her. I stare at you, too—I can't believe you mentioned your escape from ThunderClan without looking like you want to murder someone. It almost sounded like you _regretted_ leaving ThunderClan.

I blinked. That's not how it was this morning.

"Um, who are you?" Honeykit asks timidly.

You give her a mysterious smile. "I think it's up to Thornclaw if he wants you to know my name, to be honest. I don't want to put a burden on you."

"Burden? What burden?" She pesters, her scared expression disappearing.

"Enough questions!" I interrupt, padding up to Honeykit and blocking her view of you. "We should go home. I'll tell you everything on the way."

I glance at you over my shoulder to blink at you reassuringly. Honeykit tries to peer behind my forelegs but I give her a small nudge.

"We need to go." I meow to you. For some reason, I don't really want to leave. I wouldn't mind just sitting with you in the silence for a few more heartbeats.

But we've been together for far too long.

You dip your head in a friendly way, hiding your expression. "Yes, I agree. Goodnight, Thornclaw."

"Goodnight." I murmur. Honeykit echoes me quietly. You smile one last time at her before turning around and making your way back to your territory.

Weak, red sunlight leaks through the canopy of leaves and shines on your dappled back. Your muscles work smoothly beneath your pelt as you climb the rocky cliff—I suddenly catch myself staring.

"C'mon." I nose Honeykit forward and she scrambles in the other direction, towards our camp. As I help her up the boulders, she bombards me with questions.

"Thornclaw, who was that pretty cat?"

"What pretty cat? I didn't see any pretty cat."

She looks at me, puzzled. "The one you were talking to! She had this icky scent."

Honeykit obviously didn't get my joke. "Ew, her? She's really ugly, that's why she smells weird."

"You're pulling my tail!" She squeaks, laughing now.

I smile for a moment, and then sigh. "Honeykit, do you know why it's hard for cats from different Clans to be friends?"

"Because the warrior code says that we have to be loyal to our Clan." She recites, puffing her chest out, and then gripping the rocky surface of the boulder as she almost falls backward.

"Yes." I nod. "That's why it's hard for me to see Tawnypelt. I don't want ThunderClan to think that I'm disloyal by seeing my...my friend."

Friend. Right.

"So her name's Tawnypelt? That name sounds familiar." Honeykit looks back at me but I give her a nudge. She pulls herself up the last boulder and leaps down onto the soft undergrowth. I do the same, keeping her in front of me, as we head back towards camp.

"That's not really fair." She mews. "Since she's your friend and all."

"Yeah, exactly." I respond, my shoulders sagging. Suddenly, I circle Honeykit and halt right in front of her. She stops, surprised, and I crouch down to her level. I fix her with a serious gaze.

"This is what Tawnypelt meant by not wanting you to keep a burden upon you." I tell her, "Honeykit, I'm so sorry but you can't tell anyone—NO ONE—that I'm meeting Tawnypelt. Please. It'll be our little secret, okay?"

"Okay, Thornclaw." Honeykit nods but she still looks confused, as if wondering why this was such a big deal. "I promise I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to. Isn't that what the warrior code is about? Keeping Clan secrets?"

I flinch. Great, now I'm teaching her the wrong things! What if I end up being her mentor? Of course, it would be easier to keep an eye on her but I can't breath down her neck forever.

Thanks to you I feel even worse. My heart's sinking with every heartbeat while Honeykit stares up at me with innocent eyes. To make this poor kit carry this secret—imagine what she'll think when she's an apprentice and she _really_ finds out the danger that she's hiding.

But I have to trust her. I just have to.

"Yes and no. There are some secrets that are best kept hidden but if the secret can threaten the Clan, then it must be told right away." I go on, as we continue padding, "Thankfully, my secret isn't too dangerous. Plus, I trust you, Honeykit."

The little kit's eyes shine and she bounces up and down. "I won't tell a soul! You're too much of a great warrior for me to betray."

Me? A great warrior? Is she _kidding _me? After all that I've done, I'm probably one of the lowest warriors in the Clan. But she doesn't understand that.

One day she will. And she will realize the kind of burden she's carrying, and the kind of secret she's going to hide from her leader and Clanmates, just for me.

An image of your mottled face flashes in my mind's eye, and I feel guilt weigh me down like a huge stone. What am I supposed to do? We can't keep playing this game forever.

There must be some sort of prize at the end of it. And whatever it might be, I want it really bad.

--

**A/N:** Okay I seriously gotta say something. **Power Of Three** is REALLY ducked up. How tf can Swallowtail and Stonestream be ELDERS already, while Mosspelt is STILL a warrior? She's been alive FOREVER. So has Blackclaw. Stonestream just turned into a Warrior in **Starlight**! And Swallowtail was as young as Rainwhisker. And Leopardstar is just freakin ancient.

K I'm done.

--;Kewix


	7. Thanks For The Memories

**Disclaimer:** Say whaaa?

**A/N:** I always wondered—how do you people pronounce my name? I bet half of you think it's 'Keee-wix'. It's actually pronounced 'Q-wix'. Yeaaa boiii.

SHIT I THOUGHT HONEYPAW WAS _THORNCLAW'S_ APPRENTICE. I totally screwed up. XD Whatever, I don't like Poppypaw much anyway.

**Rabbitstorm:** IK! So retarded.

**Softkit:** LOL you're right. I forgot about Applepaw and her brothers. Awie the thing about updating my stories wasn't only directed towards you, and I was PMSing anyway. I guess I was just getting really annoyed. I still love your reviews. D

**HawkDancer:** :DD Yayyy I made you laugh. YES that's so true, they're running out of ideas. Did you know that you're cuddling every cat that I mention? Lmao ily.

**Peachfoot:** Glad you noticed, I love unexpected pairings. Ugh I know, and I feel bad for Morningflower. I bet she's just dying to...die. She's as old as Earth itself.

**Hawkfrost Ravenpaw's Loyalty:** Thank youuuu!

**Spottedstar:** Just wait and see what happens. ;)

**Atrasoul:** Yea she doesn't have any important role so it's my job to make her stand out. D

**Flamespirit:** :O HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAYYY! ) Okay, the last chapter was for you then and yeah, I thought of a lot of ideas so I decided to update more often. I didn't wanna mention the death of Rainwhisker cuz I know some people that still didn't read **The Sight** but oh well lol. I love Honeykit too. )

**mysterys:** Awiee thanks so much. ) I'll update don't worry...-backs away-

**Sword of the Twili:** LOLOL she didn't SEE them screwing, she just found them when they woke up. XDD Omg that would be too cruel.

**Frostpaw:** I didn't wanna mentioned Rainwhisker's death cuz yeah, same reason I told **Flamespirit**. The way he died was tragic though. ( Seriously the Allegiances are...fucked up. Your reviews are so sweet.

**brambleclawrocks:** Love/lust makes you do stupid things lmao.

**Swanfeather:** LOL IK RIGHT! And thanks a lot. )

**The Crazy Things We Do**  
**Chapter 7—Thanks For The Memories**

--

**Tawnypelt's POV**

I need an excuse as to why I didn't return since the morning. I had no prey to bring back, and even if I did, it wouldn't be enough to persuade Blackstar that I had been hunting the entire day.

I find a rosebush and without thinking, thrust my paw into the mess of prickly leaves and thorns. I grit my teeth in pain as the thorns stab my paw and I slowly withdraw my foreleg.

Thin streams of blood run down my paw, some circling the black thorns that were stuck in my pad.

Okay, this wasn't a very bright idea...But I can't do anything about it now.

I make my way back to camp as swiftly as possible, keeping my right foreleg in the air and cursing all the way. Anxiety pulses through me as the familiar thorny wall of brambles appears as I climb the final slope.

I'm also hoping that you explained everything to Honeykit. Everything necessary, that is. Thank StarClan that she came _after_ we woke up...wait, she wasn't there when...?

Heat rushes to my face and I tremble a little, yet I can't help it but smile. Great StarClan, I hope she wasn't there. There would be too many questions to answer.

A yowl snaps me back to reality. I look up at the bramble barrier and hear the thudding of rushing pawsteps against the earth. Suddenly, Rowanclaw and Cedarheart thunder out of the tunnel that led to the camp's clearing and gaze down the slope.

"Tawnypelt!" Rowanclaw yowls.

"Uh, yeah." I awkwardly scamper up the rest of the way until I reach my Clanmates. I keep my gaze fixed on the grass.

"We smelled blood, and we thought something terrible happened." Rowanclaw tells me. "You've been gone for the whole day."

"What happened to your paw?" Cedarheart demands, to my relief. I didn't want to think of a reply to Rowanclaw's comment

Just like Rowanclaw, Cedarheart had apologized to me for questioning my loyalty towards ShadowClan, and we're friends now.

"I was tracking a shrew," I lie, "It got away, but when I chased it, it jumped into a rosebush and I thought I would be able to get it, but I just ended up with thorns in my paw."

"...Are you serious?" I bet Cedarheart's raising his eyebrows right now.

I nod. "I had a pile of prey that I caught since the morning. It's somewhere back in the pine forest."

I can feel Rowanclaw's stare burning the back of my neck. "I thought you were smarter than that, Tawnypelt."

My tail curls up and I swirl my head around to glare at him. Then, I see his dark brown eyes glimmering with amusement and I settle down. There's something else behind his gaze, something I can't put into words but it's making my heart flutter, just by looking into his eyes.

Wait, where did this come from all of the sudden?

This feels very odd. I never got this feeling before, not even with you. When I'm around you, I don't feel shy and get butterflies like I am now.

When I'm around you, I lose control, my heart explodes into millions of indescribable emotions and it drives me crazy. I can't think, I can't see, I can't breathe. It's so full of passion and wild things and it makes me want more and more of it.

"It looks bad. You should go see Littlecloud." Cedarheart suggests. "Rowanclaw and I will go and find your prey."

"Okay, thanks." I feel guilty, knowing that they'll be searching for something that doesn't exist. I remain silent, though.

Cedarheart charges down the hill, but Rowanclaw hesitates. "Will you be okay?"

"Yes." I meow, forcing a small smile, despite the fact that I wanted to scream in pain. Blood was beginning to drip, and it was burning even more.

He blinks at me one last time, his tough appearance hiding his worry, before following Cedarheart. I sigh in relief, wondering why I got that sudden feeling when I looked into Rowanclaw's eyes.

Dismissing it, I make my way on three legs through the tunnel and enter the clearing. Most of the cats are sharing tongues or eating fresh-kill. As soon as I take a step onto the sandy earth, dozens and dozens of gleaming yellow eyes turn on me, as if on an unspoken signal.

A familiar scent drifts towards me—Russetfur's scent. I turn around and the ShadowClan deputy is at my flank immediately, regarding me with amber eyes. It's really uncomfortable, but I keep my mouth shut.

"What happened to _you?_" She inquires, regarding me up and down. A few more warriors come up behind her to look at my paw and whisper to each other.

Yeah, it looks that bad.

Ignoring my annoyance, I repeat my made-up story. Russetfur swishes her tail at the other cats, an order for them to leave. Then, she walks me to Littlecloud's den.

I detect something suspicious in her eyes but all she says is, "Go ahead," and stalks off. I let out a sigh of relief. Limping into Littlecloud's den, the spicy aroma of mixed herbs drifts towards me. The night is warm, and I smell Littlecloud here as well.

Crouching outside his den, a makeshift bush, I see his small head lowered as he organized some bitter-smelling leaves. As soon as I walked in though, he looks up and gasps.

"Tawnypelt, what in the world happened to your paw?"

I try hard not to roll my eyes. Instead, I sigh. All I felt like doing was curling up in my nest and recalling our passionate encounter. I began to get that crazy feeling again and I feel myself shiver.

This was going to be a long night.

--

**A/N:** No flames for this boring chapter, okay? I couldn't think of anything exciting and I just had to fill in what happened when Tawnypelt returned.

If any of you have any ideas, tell me in a review or PM me. Don't suggest something about them having kits, I already have something planned.

--;Kewix


	8. Bad Kitty

**Disclaimer:** Lmao do you honestly think that if I owned Warriors I would have named him BirchFALL? The poor baby!

**A/N:** 'Scuse me, miss lady, how you doinn? GET IT SHAWTY GET IT SHAWTY.

Thanks to those who contributed ideas, I'm thinking and mixing them all up. :) I love you all.

**Softkit:** Yepp she likes them both. Hm that sounds like a good idea. I'm thinking about it right now. I always thought that Cinderpelt liked Firestar though and that she was thinking of her leader on that page.

**mysterys:** Nah I don't know I wish I did though and I hope it's Rowanclaw actually cuz if it's not, my story will be all screwed up. :/

**Flamespirit:** Yeah I like to make my fics seem like they actually happened during the series. LOL yes that would be incredibly awkward, I like that actually. XD It's ok, I guessed that so many people are pronouncing it as Kee-wix. I didn't get it from anywhere actually, I made it up.

**HawkDancer:** Lmao smart? If you say so. Yeah that's right and well, Jaypaw can SENSE it when someone's looking at him and how they're feeling so it kinda explains it. He was blind throughout the entire book and if you read the first chapter over again you'll see how careful Erin was. She didn't mention him seeing anything at all. Nevertheless, the end of that chapter was a shocker for me.

**Sword Of The Twili:** That song's amazingggg...Your friend Wes is so freaking cuteee. Lmao sorry I had to say that.

**Spottedstar106:** Aw thank you. :)

**Doxeh:** It's okay, where did you go again? And yeah I understand what you mean, it's happened to me so many times. I heard it's Rowanclaw and I'm pretty sure it is.

**Willowcloud:** Thank you so much. :)

**Rabbitstorm:** Yayyyyy! You had it right all along. :) And yeah, it does look like Kee-wix but it just isn't lmao.

**Atrasoul:** Yeah true but holy crap do you have any idea how much pain Thornclaw's gonna be in if Rowanclaw caught them screwing or something? Lmfao.

**Peachfoot:** I don't know she might. Lol thanks, yeah maybe that's why I personally found it boring.

**Frostpaw:** They were never 'together' in the first place lol they just hooked up again and again and again...

**The Crazy Things We Do**  
**Chapter 8—Bad Kitty**

--

**Thornclaw's POV**

Honeykit. Is. Such. A PAIN.

Every time I return from hunting or patrolling the little tick scurries up to me and yowls, "Did you see the pretty cat!?"

It's been like this for a quarter moon since I last saw you. Great StarClan, why—WHY did she have to be there?

Here I am, lying outside the warriors' den _trying_ to relax while simultaneously _trying_ to tune out Honeykit's blabbering with my paws over my ears. My eyes are tightly, almost painfully, shut.

I don't want to hear a single thing about you anymore. I'm sick of you. I don't want to hear your name, I don't want to breathe your scent, I don't want to see your face.

"Thornclaw, did you see the pretty cat today? Can you take me to see her one day? She seems really nice I like her I wanna meet her again. Thornclaw who exactly is she? I would like to know. I'm not sure why but she kind of looks like Brambleclaw. I think it's the face structure. Hey, Thornclaw, are you two...you know, do you like her?"

"HONEYKIT!" I shriek, unable to contain myself as my paws fly from my paws to the ground with a loud thump. Honeykit jumps and shuts up immediately. A few cats in the clearing turn their heads and stare at me curiously.

Embarrassed, my head sinks and my ears slick backwards. Honeykit gives me a sheepish smile. I narrow my eyes. I'm usually a pretty friendly cat but for some reason, just the smallest thought of you is driving me insane...

Both ways.

"Sorry?" She squeaks. I can tell by the glimmer in her eyes that she still wants those answers. Before I say anything, I quickly examine her slightly muscular form.

Honeykit isn't tiny anymore. She's been growing fast. It won't be long before she becomes an apprentice.

"Okay, look." I mutter through gritted teeth as soon as my Clanmates turn away from us, "I'll answer all your questions but will you _please_ promise to never mention her again unless the reason is fatal?"

"Yes, Thornclaw," Honeykit nods her head enthusiastically, "I promise."

I think back to her explosion of questions, growling to myself when a blurry vision of you enters my mind.

"Well, first off," I begin in a soft voice so that no other cat could hear, "No, I did not see her today. And she is _not_ pretty, she is _very_ ugly." I can't help but joke, "I will not take you to see her because she lives in ShadowClan and it would be wrong. And she's really mean—she teases too much. Besides, Clan loyalty, remember?"

"But you've been seeing her!" Honeykit protests. I flick my tail-tip over her mouth to silence her.

"Yeah, well, I'm a bad kitty. You don't want to turn out like me—remember that promise we kept about not mentioning her to anyone? Please, please don't."

I know I didn't really have to say the last part but I decided to anyway. I actually trust Honeykit and she looks up to me, so I know she would never betray me. I don't even think she realizes what kind of secret she's keeping, which pains me. It's like a thorn jabbing my heart every time I see an aura of innocence shining around her.

"Her name is Tawnypelt, that's exactly who she is. And um, as for the similar face structure..." I hesitate. Should I tell her about your kinship with Brambleclaw, along with your birth origin? ...No, I can't. That would just confuse her and make the burden I accidentally laid upon her worse.

Maybe when she's older.

"Eh, coincidence perhaps." I shrug. "And no, Honeykit, we are NOT mates."

That, I didn't even have to lie about. I mean, seriously. You and I? _Mates?_

"It's called a hook-up, Honeykit," I continue, "And it's like...well, it's like...you'll learn about it when you become an apprentice. That's the period of a cat's life when all the hormones kick in."

"Um. Ok. But Thornclaw?"

"Hmm." Is all I say, for I buried my muzzle between my outstretched arms. I stare blankly down at the silky, golden-brown hairs that make up my pelt.

"You didn't answer the question I asked you." Honeykit points out, growing stubborn, "I didn't ask if you were _mates_ I asked if you like her."

I want to scream 'GO AWAY!' to her but I know that's just wrong. I've never felt so annoyed and stressed and angry like I am now. Where are all these emotions coming from?

Ugh, right. You. That messed up, teasing, snappy, blotchy hairball that you are. I hate you so much right now—I hate you so much. I want to go up to you and yowl in your face for making me feel so disoriented.

And I feel...

That it hits me—like a wild flash of lightning, and my hearts starts to race. I shake my head to clear the mental blow I just felt. From the corner of my eye I can see Honeykit staring at me, puzzled.

Great StarClan. I _do_ like you. All this pain—all because I know that all those doubts were mixed with fear.

No. Stop it. Stop it, Thornclaw.

I take a deep breath and try to relax. The fur on my shoulders is bristling. This isn't good. This _really_ isn't good.

"Thornclaw!" Honeykit cries, "You look upset."

"No, no, I'm okay. I'm okay." I meow lightly, as if I'm living in a dream. Slowly, I get to my paws, and almost stumble. Honeykit jumps out of the way.

"Um...I'll come back when you feel better." Honeykit looks a bit freaked, "See you later, Thornclaw."

Honeykit quickly trots off, leaving me gawking. That was easier that I thought to get rid of my curious little niece. I push her out of my mind and focus on the current problem.

Wonderful, now that I like a ShadowClan cat and am also sleeping with you, what, oh what shall I do? I have to find a way to get over you now. Hmm.

I think back to our previous conversations. Flashbacks whirl in a blurry of colors in my mind's eye, until the obvious thought reaches me. A vision of you and I at a Gathering, your temper boiling hot as I discuss a certain cat...

My head whirls around to the other side of the clearing, my spirits lifting, as I spot the cat I'm looking for. There she is, padding across the clearing to her den. This was going to be easy...

"Hey, Leafpool!" I yowl. The brown-and-white she-cat turns her attention towards me, her ears pricked forward.

Okay, so this is very wrong seeing as she's a medicine cat and all but a little flirting won't hurt, right? Either cat I choose, it's still forbidden...Ugh. Leafpool might help me get over you—it would be better to develop a crush on my Clan's medicine cat than on a rival Clan's she-cat. I laugh to myself and race towards her.

"So...How's it going?"

--

**A/N:** Yes, I decided to make Thornclaw a total flirt. We can work it out. Do you _actually_ think he's gonna start liking Leafpool? Haha, no didn't think so, but we need some humor in our lives.

Might as well make a funny chapter, because it's gonna get quite dramatic later on.

--;Kewix


	9. You Make Me Someone Else

**Disclaimer:** LMAOO SPOTTEDLEAF'S MENTOR'S NAME WAS FEATHERWHISKER WHAT KIND OF SCREWED UP NAME IS THAT. -DIES LAUGHING-

**Secrets Of The Clans** is like a comedy.

Oh by the way, I only own Rootpaw!

**A/N:** SHIT. I made a huge mistake. I thought that Kestrelpaw belonged with ShadowClan. -.- SOOO I edited this chapter and made Littlecloud have an apprentice (my OC) cuz I spent too much time on the chapter to start from scratch.

**Softkit:** That actually sounds really cool, thanks for the brief summary of the series. :D And he tries lmao.

**Nameless Nightmare:** It's kinda growing on me too! But only on a one-sided way, with Thornclaw 'liking' her. Thorn x Tawny is my all-time favorite though.

**Flamespirit:** LOL you're kidding me right? I totally despise his name. I can imagine Leafpool saying except the beating Breezekit part. xD I love that humor fic.

**Neko No Hi:** You'll seeeee.

**Doxeh:** LMAO yea, he's exactly like a 7th grader. xD And I know, poor Rowanclaw. He better stay as a guy for the rest of the series or I'll go insane.

**Spottedstar106:** LOL yea maybe. xD

**xx-Secrets-xx:** Wow, thank you so much. :) And yes, I'm glad you pointed that out, I didn't want it to be like 'I love you let's get it on' because it would be like every other pairing. I was influenced by a few shows and songs to create this. I also wanted to be realistic because most people don't know how confusing it is to be in their sort of position.

**Atrasoul:** Thanks. :D

**HawkDancer:** Yes I know you told me at school. :) Haha I love crack pairings aren't they fun? You should try one. Now I like Honeykit, I got into her because of my own story.

**Rabbitstorm:** You never knowwww.

**you.wish411:** Awie thank you so much. :)

**Saf Dawnheart:** LMAO really? I'm trying to relate their relationship to reality cuz honestly, what is the percentage of luck that people get when it's like 'I love you' 'OMG ME TOO -HUMPS-'? That's a total fantasy. So yay for no rushing! It would seem whore-ish if they hooked up all the time, you know? Don't worry ThornLeaf is temporary, I couldn't do that do a ThornTawny story. ThornLeaf is for some comic relief but I hafta say that it's growing on me as well as a few other people.

**The Crazy Things We Do**  
**Chapter 9—You Make Me Someone Else**

--

**Tawnypelt's POV**

"Littecloud?" I meow through the curtain of lichen that blocked the entrance to the medicine cat's den.

Once I hear Littlecloud's mew of welcome, I push through the lush, green plants, padding on three legs. My injured paw is visible under a few thin layers of cobwebs. When Littecloud treated it only a few days ago, he had smothered it in silky, white webs.

The thing is, I don't want Blackstar and Russetfur to get _too_ suspicious, and so I go out and hunt almost all the time now. This is why I feel like my paw has been amputated—it's numb from all the things I hit. Either I stomp on the ground when trying to stalk prey, or the webs get tangled in a bush.

Yesterday, my paw got stuck in between two branches in a holly bush and I couldn't break free. I sat there like a moron yowling for practically ten minutes until a patrol came by.

So now, I decided to visit Littlecloud for some painkillers and a fresh wrapping of cobwebs.

"Want me to check on your paw, hm?" Littlecloud inquires. He's sitting outside his den with Rootpaw. There's a pile of horsetail and other herbs that I don't know the names of before them.

"Yes please." I limp over to him and hold out my paw. The small brown tabby examines it for a moment.

"Rootpaw, you know what she needs, don't you?" He asks his apprentice, "You're in pain, too, right Tawnypelt?"

"You have no idea."

"Okay, then. Go ahead, Rootpaw."

Rootpaw vanishes into Littlecloud's den. In the meantime, I start a conversation with the medicine cat.

"I heard you just came back from the ThunderClan camp?" I meow, my stomach turning over. I was used to this feeling already, and I perfectly knew where it came from.

"That's right." Littlecloud nodded, "We ran out of horsetail, so we went to see Leafpool. She gave us some but it was sort of difficult..."

He suddenly lets out a purr of laughter. I tilt my head, puzzled. "What do you mean?"

Rootpaw reappears from the den with a wrapped leaf in his mouth and his paw wrapped in cobwebs. He lays these down besides Littlecloud, and with his mentor watching him, carefully strips the old cobwebs off of my paw.

"It was hilarious." Rootpaw mews, his whiskers twitching, "Leafpool was trying to get around and Thornclaw was following her everywhere. He's such a flirt—ow! You hit my eye!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" I quickly mew, embarrassed. A violent twitch just took over my body and I accidentally whacked Rootpaw.

Seriously though—did I just hear what I think I heard? You were following _Leafpool?_ I thought you were kidding when you hinted that you liked her!

My blood suddenly begins to boil as an image of the slender, pale tabby appears in my mind's eye. What's so special about her? She doesn't even TALK.

Rootpaw gives me a weird look and resumes caring for my paw. I watch him silently, hot jealously burning the tips of my fur. Leafpool that little...What the heck are you playing at?

Shivers run down my spine as I analyze everything up. What if you're not playing at all? What if you really do like her? Thank StarClan that Leafpool is a medicine cat but she used to be with Crowfeather, right? I've heard the rumors and everything and I also heard that they were true.

I hope she doesn't like you back. I feel surprised when I realize how anxious I'm feeling at the moment. This is just great—I can't get you out of my head. I can't stop thinking about those nights. I can't stop thinking about the Gathering or the river.

Your scent gets me high almost all the time. It's like the grassy scent of ThunderClan mixed with honey...Wait, why do you smell like honey?

"Ouch." Littlecloud's voice snaps me back to his den, "That looks pretty nasty."

"What?" I ask. I look down at my paw—and I wince. I think I just lost my appetite.

All the cobwebs were stripped away, aside from a few very thin strands that stuck to my paw due to the dry blood. They're glued to my pad, which was torn from where I stabbed it against the thorn bush.

My paws are mostly white and now my injured paw was red and puffy were it's supposed to be snow-colored. There was a bloody hole where the thorn pierced my skin. Thin, dried up streams of maroon emerged from my wound and zigzagged all around.

I squint and see that in the center of the wound, it's still bleeding. I must have whacked Rootpaw a bit too hard. Ew, this looks really gross.

"Wow, how I adore thorns." I mutter, feeling stupid. Suddenly, a familiar name runs through my head and I almost laugh.

"Don't worry, it'll heal." Littlecloud assures me, "In about a moon."

I force myself not to roll my eyes. I don't want to seem disrespectful. "I don't want it to open anymore but I want to keep hunting and patrolling. Can I?"

"Sure, if you can do all that with one paw." Littlecloud remarks, blinking sympathetically, "We want that paw to heal."

"Yeah. Thanks so much, guys." I try to smile but a wave of sorrow washes over me. I can't stop thinking of you and Leafpool.

I don't want you to like Leafpool. It feels like I'm losing you. Yes, I know, if I feel this jealous and upset I must be developing something for you. It doesn't matter, though, we can't be together anyway.

Maybe that's why it hurts a lot—not only am I terribly disloyal but the one that I possibly want is in another Clan...

Well, at least the sex was good.

_But what about Rowanclaw?_

I hold a breath. Rowanclaw. He likes me and he's an amazing, yet aggressive warrior. There were plenty of she-cats that would love to have his kits.

An idea strikes me. Rowanclaw can help me get over you! Wait, that would be way too cruel. Rowanclaw would be nothing but a rebound, even though I'm slightly infatuated with him.

I don't want to be cruel, that would make me just like Tigerstar. Ugh, this just isn't _fair._

How dare you sleep with me and then chase after some other cat! Okay, so before we didn't take it seriously but who knew that I'd start feeling like this? One-night stands don't usually mean anything but the way you treated me after them—the way it looked like you cared—got to me.

Even though I hate to admit it, you make me someone else.

Suddenly, Rootpaw's stomach growls. The three of us look down at his light stomach. Littlecloud and I laugh as Rootpaw groans in embarrassment.

"Why didn't you say that you were hungry?" Littlecloud mews, "Take a break, I'll take care of her."

"Thanks." Rootpaw meows quickly before rushing out.

"He's a very good apprentice." Littlecloud remarks, his eyes shining with pride.

As soon I was sure that Rootpaw was gone, I ignore his comment and meow, "Littlecloud, have you ever wanted something that you couldn't have?"

An uncomfortable silence hangs over the den. I curse to myself and flatten my ears, not meeting Littlecloud's wide stare.

"I'm sorry, never mind." I mutter.

"What kind of question is that?"

"No, nothing. Forget it."

"Tawnypelt." His tone turns serious. "Don't try to fool me, I wasn't born yesterday. I've heard that term so many times before."

I remain silent. Great StarClan, I'm such an idiot! Now he's going to go to Blackstar and tell him that I like someone from another Clan, or worse—think that I have a mate and then Blackstar will kick my—

"You'd better be careful." Littlecloud interrupts my thoughts.

My eyes fly open and I turn to face him. He doesn't look angry at all—only solemn. I blink in confusion.

"What?" Is all I can say.

"I said to be careful." Littlecloud repeats, raising his eyebrows, "If you get caught, you won't be able to escape."

My jaw drops. He was actually being okay with it! "You're not going to tell anyone?" I meow anxiously, my heart racing.

"Why, do you want me to?"

"No!" I nearly yowl, "I don't have a mate in another Clan, I swear, Littlecloud. I just think I like this tom but I don't want to be disloyal to ShadowClan. I don't know how it happened—I just ended up feeling this way and—"

"Tawnypelt! Calm down." Littlecloud hisses, "The entire Clan can hear you shouting like that. Plus, no one can help the way they feel about something, not even you. You can't do anything about it but as long as you remain loyal to your Clan—"

"I will." I mew painfully. I'm lying and I know it. I've already destroyed my loyalty by sleeping with you but I most certainly can't tell Littlecloud that.

Littlecloud nods. "Don't look so scared. I won't tell anyone—I know how it feels."

My ears prick up in interest. Wait, Littlecloud's liked an outsider, too...? So this happens more often that I thought.

"You're a good cat, Tawnypelt." The experienced medicine cat tells me, "I know you don't mean any harm. Now let me finish with your paw."

Guilt sweeps over me. "Thank you, Littlecloud."

_I'm as much of a good cat as I am a virgin._

--

**A/N:** I'm so glad school's finally out. Oh by the way, I'm currently working on the next chapter of **Abandoned** and **Shades Of Gray**. :)

TOOT THAT THANG UP MAMI MAKE IT ROLL!

--;Kewix


	10. Love Is Just Stupid

**Disclaimer:** Lmao. Brambleberry. xD 'HI MY NAME IS BRAMBLEBERRY'. I'd change that.

**A/N:** Yeah I thought Kestrelpaw was with ShadowClan. I edited it though, and created an OC named Rootpaw instead.

'**The Twitcherz':** LMAO YEAH. My favorite part was when it was like 'Shadowstar helped with the warrior code and then spent the rest of her life complaining about it'.

**Willowcloud:** Hehe thanks, I liked it too.

**warriorsfanatic17:** Awie thank you. :)

**xx-Secrets-xx:** Yeah it would be but then the major pairing in the story would be screwed. And ugh, no I didn't! I don't know why, AIM is so gay. :(

**Sapphirepaw:** Featherwhisker is a tom, though.

**Flamespirit:** Relax I'm not gonna give you hell about it. No offense butttt...C'mon, _Featherwhisker?_ It sounds ridiculous. The Clan cats should have nice, simple names like they did in the first series. Lmao I don't know how I do it, maybe it's the way I write it but I feel flattered anyway. And yeah, seriously! I think he liked Cinderpelt.

**Rabbitstorm:** Thanks. :)

**v i x u n d e r m y b e d:** D Thank youuu.

**HawkDancer:** Lmao Thornclaw would freak. Ew I friggen hated our class. Sangeetha was annoying (ik she's your BFF but seriously). Ephraim was such a prick after we broke up both times. Kaitlin made a big deal out of everything. Everyone else just sucked except a few that didn't shit themselves over everything. I can't wait for high school.

**The Crazy Things We Do**  
**Chapter 10—Love Is Just Stupid**

--

**Thornclaw's POV**

"Thornclaw!"

I scramble to a halt as Leafpool whirls around, her eyes glimmering with annoyance. She's about to leave the camp to search for watermint and I silently volunteered to help her.

But with the look she's giving me, I don't think she approves.

"Could you _please_ stop breathing down my shoulder everywhere I go?" She mews dryly.

I stare at her, not knowing what to say. I've been so busy following her around, hoping that we would get closer so I can get over you. Let's just say it didn't really work.

"Can I help you with something?" She asks me, examining me from my ears to my paws, "If not, let me be."

I sigh, then take a few steps away from her. This isn't working at all. What in StarClan's name am I thinking? Stalking the medicine cat isn't going to make my feelings go away.

Sometimes, I don't want to like you but I just do. (**A/N:** Aw that's what my ex told me back in March...Yeah, that's where I got this line from. Back to the story.)

"No, you can't help me with anything." I meow, feeling defeated, "And I'm really sorry. I'll leave you alone now."

She raises an eyebrow, looking a bit uneasy.

My eyes fly wide open. "No, I don't like you." I mew quickly, "I mean, it's not that I don't think you're pretty or anything! You're really—"

"Okay, I get it!" Leafpool picks her paw up to cut me off. She looks relieved, though. "But I'm not a blind kit, Thornclaw. I can tell that something's bothering you."

"Eh." I shrug. "Forget about it, you can't really help me."

At that very moment, I suddenly remember the time Leafpool ran away with Crowfeather of WindClan. Wait—she _does_ know how I feel! She has to. Especially since she's a medicine cat. It must have been tough.

But can I trust her not to tell her father if I decide to confide in her and end up spilling my heart out? That's what I'm terrified about.

"Okay, actually, perhaps you can give me some advice," I finally tell her, "But we can't talk about it here. Please, just let me help you gather some watermint, I just don't want to talk about it here."

"...Okay, Thornclaw." She meows softly. With that, she takes the lead out of the camp but I'm the one that walks her to the stream.

Well, I still should be polite, right?

"We'll have to go all the way to the end of the stream," Leafpool points in the direction we have to go with her nose, "Since over here is ShadowClan territory."

I nod, and as we stroll side-by-side, I try to find the right words to begin.

"Relax." She flicks my flank with her tail, "Just tell me anything you need to say."

Anxiety takes over me and without thinking I blurt out, "I slept with Tawnypelt."

Silence. Even the birds' stopped their chirping. The only sound was our paw steps as they crunched on leaves and swished through the undergrowth. I can't even bear to look at her. I can't imagine her reaction.

"Only once?" Leafpool finally questions. I can't identify how she took it. She sounds as calm as ever.

"No, twice." I admit, feeling a bit less shaky now that I can't get away with what I just said. I feel a little nervous, though—she was so quiet about it.

"How did this happen?" We approach ShadowClan territory as she asks her second question. I glance to my left, through the rough land and skinny trees. No one was there, yet I lowered my voice anyway.

"I'm not sure," I murmur, "She was seducing me when I was hunting near the stream—the same place we're going now. And it just happened."

"Who's territory?"

"Er, it was on the border..."

Leafpool shoots me an amused glance, her whiskers twitching.

"Whaaat?" I try to sound serious but I end up laughing as well, "At least you can't blame either of us for trespassing. I think we renewed the scent markings after, anyway."

She shakes her head, still smiling. "Great StarClan, Thornclaw. But look—you two didn't just see each other on the spot for the first time and just went and did it."

"Well, no," I mew cautiously, "But we got to know each other for a while when she was an apprentice. You weren't born that time. I always thought she was attractive, though, and I guess she thought the same with me. I rarely got to see her except during Gatherings and stuff...But I never felt anything at all for her."

"I see." Leafpool nods, "Did you mean to sleep with her?"

My immediate answer was, "No. I didn't think it would happen. It was an accident, honestly, and she thinks the same way of it."

"You spoke to her about it?" Leafpool asks, looking surprised.

"Uh, yeah. We kind of...Well, sometimes we meet each other at the border." I admit guiltily, "And we'd tell each other that it was a mistake and that we're not mates. It didn't mean anything at first. It felt like pure lust. Then we ended up doing it again, but it wasn't as much of an accident as it was the first time."

Leafpool sucks in her breath. "That's very reckless of you. But you know that I've been through the same phases of confusion and love, right?"

"Well, love is just plain stupid." I meow, looking down at her, "It makes you do stupid things, you know?"

I notice a sparkle of longing and regret in her eyes. It takes me aback—she was thinking of Crowfeather! I wonder if she still likes him but I decide not to ask. It was her business.

"Yes, I know." I murmur sympathetically, "It's okay."

"No, it wasn't."

I sigh. "You can't do anything about it now, Leafpool. But look, the main thing that's bothering me is that now, I think I like Tawnypelt. Well, I kinda do, it's just, I don't know...It hurts."

"It's definitely very painful." Leafpool agrees, "Do you know why?"

"I think I do." I mew, an image of you appearing in my mind. My claws unsheathe and I dig them into the ground—my heart is beating very quickly. "It's because no matter how I feel, or how she feels, we can never be together."

"Exactly." She meows softly, "It usually happens, sometimes even _after_ you spend a night with someone...Does anyone else know the things that you are telling me?"

I think of Honeykit instantly. Holy foxdung, Leafpool would kill me if she finds out that Honeykit found us...Thankfully, _after_ we had that session.

"Nope." I lie, "Only you. And I know you won't tell anyone, right? I do feel bad for sleeping with her, I'll admit that, but it won't happen again, I swear to StarClan."

Leafpool's nose twitches. "As long as you keep your word, Thornclaw. Cats make mistakes, I know how it is, but I learned to accept the fact that I was destined to be come a medicine cat. You belong to ThunderClan and that's where your loyalty should remain. I hope you know that."

"I do." I nod, "Thank you so much, Leafpool, you're a great friend."

"Same with you." She smiles, then looks puzzled, "But tell me...Why were you following me around?"

"Oh! Uh..." I feel my face growing hot, "I guess I was trying to fight my feelings for a ShadowClan cat. You're in my own Clan and all..."

"Thornclaw! I'm your medicine cat!" She looks shocked and I wish I hadn't said anything. It's obvious that she figured it out

"I know, I know!" I groan, "But it would have been better than liking an enemy Clan cat."

She rolls her eyes but drops the subject as we finally reach the stream. She showed me where the watermint was and I dug most of them out, gingerly took them in my mouth, and then she would lightly take it from me with her own teeth.

During our gathering, a bitter, mixed with a familiar scent, drifts towards me. I pick up my head and spot a small, brown tabby on the other side of the stream, sniffing along the bank.

Apparently, Leafpool takes notice right away and calls out, "Littlecloud!"

Littlecloud looks up and mews in greeting. "Hey there. Gathering some watermint, I see? I'm not surprised that Thornclaw's helping you, either."

He purrs in amusement and I roll my eyes. I reach out to Leafpool with a watermint in my mouth and she bites it, our whiskers brushing. At that same moment, a rustle came and Rootpaw appeared out of the undergrowth, beside Littlecloud.

He saw how my mouth was only a mousetail away from Leafpool's and takes it the wrong way instantly. "Oh wow! Watch out, Leafpool."

I fight the urge to spit out the watermint and yowl, "Will you please SHUT UP? I don't like Leafpool at all. As a matter of fact, I have feelings for your Clanmate, Tawnypelt. Will you please make yourself useful and ask her if she feels the same way?"

Obviously, I didn't say that.

I shoot Leafpool an exasperated glance instead. She shrugs and looks at me with innocent eyes and I suddenly think—_She's so cute! Why can't I like her instead?_

But I have to face the facts—no matter how long I trail after Leafpool or how pretty she might be—

My heart belongs to you, and yet you don't know it.

--

**A/N:** OMG. I was gonna add more ThornLeaf moments but then I thought 'Kewix! This is a ThornTAWNY story!' so be thankful. Holy crap what did I do to myself. All I meant to do was for ThornLeaf to be a joke at first but look, now I adore it. D:

I love ThornTawny, too, though! So much. Besides, he doesn't like Leafpool in this story, he likes Tawnypelt OD. Be happy.

--;Kewix


	11. It Was Only The Best Mistake

**Disclaimer:** Naww.

**A/N:** Gee willakers I started high school. :D I made a lot of friends already so I'm happy and so um yeah, I decided to update since it's the weekend and I can relax.

**Pearla H.Sweden:** Lotsa people think that Littlecloud liked Cinderpelt. Thornclaw's siblings are Brackenfur, Brightheart and Cinderpelt and Honeykit is Brackenfur's daughter. Yeah, I know what kawaii means, it reminds me of Hawaii. Lolerz.

**Flamespirit:** Part of a nutricious breakfast! Sounds yummy. LOL yea exactly and awie thanks, I know you're not sucking up. Heyy I love the fashion industry, I might wanna be a model. But whatever, it's your opinion.

**xx-Secrets-xx:** Thanks so much. Okay I officially despise my computer, I never get the e-mail. Do you have an AIM screen name?

**Aiko-Chan SoT:** You're a sweetie:D ThornLeaf is adorable lol. :)

**Sapphirepaw:** LMAOO! Yeah it is! Omg that made me laugh so hard—'that's a gay name for a tom!' XDD Yeah, you'll just hafta wait, I don't wanna spoil anything. I love Neopets except I always quit it, then go back, then quit, etc. My account is under construction at the moment but my account is **secretofmine**. And who cares if you go on Neopets? I'm not gonna think you're immature or whatever, it's cool.

**Rabbitstorm:** Thank youuu.

**mysterys:** Thanks a lot. :)

**Peachfoot:** Lol, like teenagers, aren't they? Exactly, thank you! Feathertail's too perfect, just like Spottedleaf. In my opinion, I don't think Leafpool's too perfect, they don't describe her as an 'omfg gorgeous-ness-ness silvery sex kitten'.

**HawkDancer:** That's where the drama comes in even though I HATE drama. Lol Kaitlin's in my history class but she doesn't talk to me but I'm like 'ok whatever I don't really care'. Argh I miss you Irisness. :(

**hyper.much911:** LMAO! You're so funny. :D

**Doxeh:** Don't worry about it and which Greys characters? I don't watch it but I know the characters. I'm sure you finished the book by now but the epilogue was ehh. I wanted to know who Draco's wife was, maybe Pansy? I hope you had a good summer, too. :)

**SC-Bradley:** Aw c'mon, Leafpool's the magic keyyy. :D Yeah I don't get that either. But the more conflict in the story, the better, in my opinion and I personally hate Rowan x Tawny even though I'm including it.

**The Crazy Things We Do**  
**Chapter 11—It Was Only The Best Mistake**

--

**Tawnypelt's POV**

I feel a little paw pitifully claw the tip of my ear. With the right side of my face pressed against the ground, I groggily open my left eye a crack to see the ShadowClan camp bathed in a soft, orange light from the setting sun. The bushes and small trees that lined the hollow are in silhouette.

The aching feeling in my heart continues to throb, as if stones were piled inside of my chest and weighing me down. My knees feel weak—I don't think I can get up.

"Tawny!" A voice cries out, high-pitched, with a hint of snobby-ness in it, "Tawny, get up now!"

_Great StarClan!_ I think, inwardly groaning, _I'll never have kits. I don't think I'll be able to handle them._

"What is it now, Ivykit...?" I mutter, flickering my gaze upward, to where a tiny sand-colored kit stood at my head. She stops batting my ear.

"Mother's asleep and Owlkit keeps annoying me so can you get him to stop it?" Ivykit rants, an unusual grown-up smug on her face, "He listens to you, Tawny."

For some reason, Ivykit always calls me 'Tawny'. Either she has a problem pronouncing my full name or she's just lazy. Or maybe she just prefers 'Tawny'. She's a defiant kit but she already seems too vain for her own good.

She's always boasting about what an amazing warrior she'll be and even if it might sound confident, the little thing didn't know that she was overdoing it. She somewhat reminds me of Squirrelflight, when she was younger.

A raging fire suddenly builds up inside of me and I grit my teeth. Not too long ago, I heard Rootpaw laughing with his friend, saying that you were flirting with Leafpool while helping her collect herbs. Not only that, but your muzzle was brushing hers.

Great StarClan—just _thinking_ about _anything_ that had to do with ThunderClan got me infuriated...I'm so _stupid _to think that anything real could happen between us. It's just a game. This isn't love—it's lust and pity and almost everything else besides true affection.

But padding after a _medicine cat_ isn't going to make any difference!

I feel like total foxdung now, and what's worse, Ivykit came to bug me at the wrong time. To add to all _that_, I'm supposed to go to the Gathering tonight and I'm in the perfect mood to rip your nose off of your stupid, smirking face but I'm scared to see you now.

I'm not too sure why.

"Ivykit, go back to your mother," I meow, lifting my head, "If she wakes up and realizes that you're not there, she'll freak."

I crane my head to look at the nursery, and spot Owlkit at the entrance, staring at us in obvious curiosity.

"Owlkit, you leave your sister alone." I call to him, "Don't make me tell your mother."

Owlkit's amber eyes grow wide. "No. don't tell Mother!"

"Then stop telling me to sleep somewhere else in the nest, you big momma's boy!" Ivykit snaps.

My gaze switches back to her in surprise. I've never seen siblings argue like this. I always got along well with Brambleclaw when we were kits. Out of the blue, I begin to wonder how it must have been like for you. You had three siblings, but Cinderpelt's dead, Brightheart is somewhat half-dead and Brackenfur's the only one left.

Ugh. I'm beginning to feel my blood boil again. I hate you so much right now, I wish you'd just get out of my life. I tell Ivykit to go back to the nursery as calm as I can. Fortunately, she leaves without arguing, and I press my forehead to the ground, exhaling a shaky breath.

Stress is something that I can't control, and when it overcomes me, it swallows all my happiness and peace, and I feel like the world has given up on me. Or have I given up on the world? On faith? On who I am?

On you?

Leafpool—I've always thought she was nice but at the moment I can't help but _hate_ her with every _burning_ spark in my heart. It's not fair at all and I don't wanna hate her but she took you away...I think.

Honestly, I don't even know what happened but Rootpaw and Littlecloud wouldn't say those things for nothing. Maybe I'm misunderstanding something but the way they put it...

"_...followed her around, this dreamy, troubled gleam in his eyes as he thought about something...perhaps upset that he could never be with her?"_

"_...touched her muzzle with his and the look in his eyes made it clear that everything was okay right there and then..."_

"_...poor tom, isn't she still in love with Crowfeather? That's the rumor going around, but she chose to be a medicine cat..."_

I HATE HER, I HATE HER, I HATE HER!

You were supposed to be MINE. _Mine. _You were my reliever, my bliss and ecstasy. When we were alone, you took me somewhere no one else knew about, maybe not even StarClan.

When I was upset, you made me better, you took away my pain. Yes, I admit, at first you were my toy. My little play toy. But then these feelings erupted inside of me when I took notice of that exhilarated expression on your face after we'd spend the night together.

I noticed the way you groomed your chest, so that the fur was always smoothed downward, with not even a single hair pointing to the side. It was never out of place. I began to realize that you had a soft tuft of fur between your ears that swished to your left, just above your eye. It looked so cute back then, when I was sure that there something more between us.

I guess I was wrong. Even when you told me that you thought you felt something for me, it must be gone. Or maybe you do still sort of like me but you knew we couldn't be together.

This is so stupid—if you obviously can't be with an enemy Clan cat, why go after the medicine cat? _The freaking medicine cat?_ (**A/N:** Yeah I know they don't know what 'freaking' means but ehh she seems like the type of cat to say something like that)

I hear pawsteps approaching, and they cut through my thoughts. I lift my head, and a sharp pain goes through it. My vision is blurry and I blink hard several times to clear it. By that time, a shadow looms over me and when I look up I see my old mentor, Oakfur, above me.

"Tawnypelt, are you feeling okay?" The small brown tom asks me, regarding me with suspicion.

For a moment, all I do is stare at him. Finally, I meow, "Yes."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes...Why, is something wrong?" My stomach gives a nervous flutter but I try to cover it up. I don't want him detecting my anxiety.

"Well, you don't usually curl up in the middle of the camp with your face shoved in the ground." Oakfur drawls, raising an eyebrow.

"Er." I feel my face grow hot and I slowly push myself into a sitting position. "I was feeling a bit tired and...I didn't feel like going to my nest."

"You were that tired?"

"Yeah."

"Feel better now?"

"Yeah."

"You really think that I'm stupid, don't you?"

"Yeah."

Silence surrounds us for several heartbeats, my mind wandering somewhere else...

"Wait, I mean—no!" I burst out, finally realizing my mistake, "I'd never think that about you, I just—"

But Oakfur just laughs, leaving me gaping at him, feeling stupid.

"Don't worry, I was kidding." He tells me, his tail curling up, "But I can tell that you're a bit tired, judging by the state of your thoughts...Are you sure you want to go to the Gathering tonight?"

"Y-Yes." I stammer, before carefully taking in what he said, so as not to make another mistake, "It's an honor to go to a Gathering, of course I'd like to go."

Oakfur regards me once again, then rests his gaze on my eyes. I meet them steadily, and I can already tell that he knew I wasn't feeling right. Despite this, he remains silent, then pads away.

I watch him leave, then turn my attention towards the darkening sky. It was already a light lavender color, mixed with indigo. A strip of orange streaks the horizon. I notice a few stars glimmering faintly in the distance.

Then, I spot the largest, twinkling star almost right above me. Sadness washes over me as I think of how my loyalty had been thrown away, just for...for...

A stupid, careless _mistake._

I close my eyes and, for the first time since we spotted each other across the border that unexpected night, send a prayer to StarClan.

_I'm sorry. It won't happen again._

--

Great StarClan, can Leopardstar talk any longer? I'm sitting here, feeling fully awake at the Gathering, and all she's talking about is how fat her Clan is because they have _sooo_ much food.

Well, that's not exactly what she's saying but close to it.

_She should start sharing._ I think, growing grumpy. _Good thing that it's about to end._

Sure enough, the Gathering was breaking up. Before I arrived, I had spotted a few ThunderClan warriors, but not you. Disappointed though I was, I'll feel better when I get home. I see Leafpool not too far away, weaving her slender body through the crowd. My claws unsheathe unconsciously...it seems like she's looking for something.

Then, just as that thought crossed my mind, our eyes meet. Amber eyes with amber eyes. A frightened shiver runs down my spine—but I simply get to my paws, turn, and pad away.

Why did I feel scared? Now that I think of it, she looked unnerved as well, but no matter, she doesn't mean a thing—

"Tawnypelt!"

I freeze on the spot. I whirl around, and—Great StarClan, _no. _No, no, no...The feeling is coming back.

I see you trotting in my direction, your eyes ablaze with excitement and apprehension. What's with everyone feeling panicky today?

"Tawnypelt, I want to talk to you," You begin, ignoring the fact that there was still cats everywhere, padding back and forth.

My heart flutters I look into your eyes but I know that I can't do anything—it had to stop.

"No." I meow, slowly turning my head.

I hear a "Wha—?" come from you as I pad away. But now it's really starting to hurt. I hear you approach me again and I whirl around this time, and unwillingly bear my teeth.

"Go away, Thornclaw! Forget we even knew each other, forget everything!" I snarl, "If you really need someone, go walk with cute, little Leafpool—what are you doing next to _me?_"

Horror flashes across your face and it even brings my guard down a little—nonetheless, I continue to glare at you, waiting for you to pad away. But you only shakes your head, your whiskers twitching.

"Whatever your stupid ShadowClan apprentice medicine cat said isn't true, okay?" You growl, "And before you start jumping to conclusions, you should listen to me because I know you feel the same way—"

"No, I don't, Thornclaw!" I retort, although I know I'm lying to myself—it was such a big lie— "I hate you, you are a liar and you don't mean a thing to me."

"No, _you're_ the liar." You hiss at me, but before I can say anything else, you shove me into the bushes that lined the island, away from the other cats. I fall to the ground but get up swiftly, spitting angrily. We seemed to be in a very small clearing, where the moonlight spilled all over the place, giving it an eerie, silver glow.

"Leafpool's the best cat to talk to when you need advice on _having feelings for another cat in another Clan_!" You continue fiercely, "Why don't you use your brain and put two and two together? The easiest way for me to talk to her alone was when I was helping her gather watermint from the river and then your loudmouth Rootpaw just had to be there!"

My glare grows colder but this time, I don't know what to say. I search my mind for an excuse but all I could think of was 'You're lying' but I can't bring myself to say it.

"It was more than a one-night stand, you knew it from the start." You growl, bristling.

"I don't care." I spit, lashing my tail.

"You're lying to yourself! You're such a liar, you weren't like this before!" Your voice grows louder.

"I don't care!" Since you're taller than I am, I have to tilt my head to look at you.

Your eyes burn into mine with such passion, such anger, that it's starting to make my knees weak. But I stand firmly, not about to back down. The tuft of hair between your ears is untidy, perhaps due to the pressure that I can feel vibrating off of you.

I hear your breaths, loud and shallow, and filled with fury. The moonlight washes over you, giving you the appearance of a StarClan warrior. All of the sudden, I feel my heart soar in unexplainable rapture, feel my burden dissolve like mist, as you whisper those words of longing,

"I love you."

--

**A/N:** FINALLY! Now then, there's gonna be one more chapter to this, then an epilogue, and then I'll start updating my other stories, and start thinking about the sequel I plan to right for this. It's gonna be called The Secrets That We Keep but the summary won't be written 'til after the epilogue of this. ;)

--;Kewix


	12. You Drive Me Crazy

**Disclaimer:** I don't like writing this disclaimer thing. But I'm so used to it, my fics don't seem right without it. I don't own Warriors anyway.

**A/N:** You know what songs strongly remind me of Thorn x Tawny? **Electropop (Jupiter Rising)**,** Last Night (Diddy feat. Keisha Cole)**, and **Promiscuous (Nelly Furtado Feat. Timbaland)**. There are sooo many more than relates to their relationship but I won't list 'em all.

What about you?

**Flamespirit-eth: **YAY YOU'RE A MEMBER! Yeah, I've grown to like Honeykit cuz of this story but I love Ivykit's snobby-ness, it makes her stand out even if it makes her hated. Hey, if you want I can type a ThornLeaf for you, I wouldn't mind, I like it lol. Omg listen to this—I had 5 pages typed of the next chapter to **SOG** AND IT GOT DELETED! SO I'M MAD PISSED. D:

**Doxeh: **Meredith's the first person that came to my mind for some reason, cuz she's the main character, right? Mommy watches it so yeah I would just sit here and listen sometimes. And yeah, Hunter's pairings are eh. I think that the fav shippings on my profile are mainly crack that I made up anyway.

**Saf Dawnheart: **YAY:) Yeah, I tried to make her seem really, really stressed. Ivykit reminds me of Pansy Parkinson but I like Ivykit a lot, she's just such a snob and I find it so funny. XD

**Frostpaw: **Thanks for all the reviews, and don't worry about it, it's okay. :) I'd be kinda 0o too if I heard a story like that lol.

**xx-Secrets-xx: **Aw, it's okay, but we should really write a story sometime:( AIM is AOL Instant Messaging. It's free and stuff, its on aim dot com, maybe you could download it and we could chat there?

**Aiko-Chan SOT: **Thank youuu you're so sweet. :) And thanks for telling me! I knew I'd make that mistake sometime but I changed it.

**SC-Bradley:** Idk I don't think Ivypaw's her kit, I think she just had her first litter in **The Sight**.

**xSkyheartx: **Thanks so much:)

**Peachfoot: **I actually know how he must have felt, I literally said 'I love you' to someone straight out before lol.

**spottedmoon:** Thank youuuu. :)

**The Crazy Things We Do**  
**Chapter 12—You Drive Me Crazy**

--

**Thornclaw's POV**

"My father set a bad example for me."

Your voice makes my eyes fly open. Lifting my head from my outstretched paws, I look up at you. Since you're sitting next to me with your head tilted towards the heavens, it's hard for me to see your expression.

"What do you mean?" I ask. The small clearing that we were in was between the ThunderClan and ShadowClan borders, yet it did not belong to either Clan. It seemed safe here—not a lot of cats knew about this clearing anyway.

"I betrayed my Clan, of course." You say casually, "I was determined to be a loyal warrior but I made a big mistake."

You look down at me, your vivid, brown eyes meeting mine. I see something in them—some sort of sparkle, and my heart does a flip.

"It was a good mistake, though. At least, that's what I think." You continue, "You know that we need to stop this, right?"

"Yeah, I know." I meow, feeling disappointed, "But it doesn't mean we won't see each other."

"Nah. There's always Gatherings." You look back up at the sky, where huge puffs of clouds float lazily across a vast expanse of forget-me-not blue, "But we need to move on, we can't be together."

"Yes, I know." I admit a little painfully. I don't want to lose control in front of you. That would be horrible, and I'm sure you wouldn't do it either.

"It's like déjà vu." You add, turning back, again. You wait for my response, but I only look at you in puzzlement. _Déjà vu? How?_

You snort, "Do you have any idea how many times that sentence has been spoken? Think of Graystripe, Crowfeather, Bluestar..."

A thought crosses my mind at the mention of Crowfeather's name. Turning serious, I mew, "Do you like Rowanclaw, Tawnypelt?"

The smile that was upon your lips disappears so quickly, it's hard to believe that it was even there. You look surprised and your whiskers give a slight twitch.

"Where did you hear that?"

"Around..." I wrap my tail around my front paws. "It's okay. You can tell me."

"Rumors!" You insist.

I shake my head slowly, narrowing my eyes playfully. "Liar, once again. You're such a bad liar."

"I don't like him." You glare at me now but I only laugh softly, bringing my face closer to yours.

"Silly she-cat." I whisper, "I know you. You like him, a little bit. But I can't really blame you, can I?"

You only blink. The tension that surged through you just a moment ago fades, and your shoulders relax.

"You can't control your feelings." I continue, poking your nose with mine. Your smile returns. "I don't know him but I think he'd make you happy, and he'd be a good replacement."

At my last words, you pull away, your mouth agape. Your dappled ears flatten and you exclaim, "A replacement? _Replacement?_ Don't you ever say that to me, you stupid furball!"

"...Uh, Tawnypelt—"

"Thornclaw of ThunderClan, brother of Brightheart, Cinderpelt and Brackenfur, uncle of Whitepaw, Molekit, Honeykit, Poppykit and Cinderkit, son of Frostfur and Lionheart, and finally, heart's keeper of I, Tawnypelt of ShadowClan, sister of Brambleclaw, Hawkfrost, Mothwing, Swiftpaw, cousin of Spottedleaf, and daughter of Goldenflower and Tigerstar—you'd better shut up and listen!"

_Holy mousedung!_

"Woah!" I burst out at once, barely hearing the last part, "How'd you _do_ that?"

What are we talking about again?

"I said listen!" You retort stubbornly.

"You never cease to amaze me." I breathe dreamily.

"Thornclaw—"

"Hold up, you're Spottedleaf's cousin?" That never occurred to me in my life! What a shocker.

"Yes, I am." You sigh, finally realizing that I won't take your 'anger' seriously.

"I didn't know that." I mew, mostly to myself, "No one tells me anything anymore."

"Stop getting off topic!" You groan, "This is supposed to be a cliché, emotional moment!"

"Great StarClan, I hate those."

"THORNCLAW!"

"Okay, okay...Go on."

"Now I can't!" You argue, "I don't feel that lovey-dovey sentimental feeling anymore, you got me annoyed."

"Oops. Well...think of something cute and tiny!" I advise, "Like a baby bluebird, or a flower blub..."

You give me an exasperated look.

"...or my nose. Hey, it _is_ pretty cute, isn't it?"

"See, this is why I can't replace you!" You yowl, "You're different from every other cat. Almost everyone is the same. But not you, Thornclaw. You turned me into something amazing, you brought me to a place out of this world. You are unforgettable and you are...you are no longer a _toy_. You are the cat I've grown to love, and it's hard for me to know that I can't have you, because I can't let you go."

Speechless. I am utterly speechless. And what else, I think I've just fallen deeper in love.

"I don't—I don't want to let you go. Ever." I finally meow, shaking, once I find my voice. I've grown serious. "But this isn't good-bye. It can't be."

Your lips tremble, and then you lower your eyes. I wish you would look up at me.

"I love you," You whisper, "And I'm _in_ love with you. I always will be, no matter who I may simply _like_ or _have a crush on_."

"I never expected to feel this way either but now I don't care, Tawnypelt." I drawl, the familiar, ecstatic rush taking over me.

This sudden rush fills up my mind, and for a few heartbeats, I feel nothing but bliss. I long to touch you again—this time, not out of heartless desire, but just to feel your fur brush against mine lovingly, and hear you say those words again.

_She loves me. She's in love with me. Everything's perfect._

Then, I snapped back to reality. Nothing was perfect.

"It's getting late..." You meow quietly. I look up quickly. The sky is still blue with rolling clouds, but the sun definitely is lowering.

"Ugh, I hate this!" You suddenly cry out, "I shouldn't feel so sad. We'll see each other during Gatherings and such. Maybe out on patrols."

"But it won't be the same." I point out, a shiver of dread running down my spine.

"Yes, you're right." You look up at me. My eyes widen and I bite back a gasp.

There are tears in your eyes.

Then, my heart breaks. Just like that.

I've never felt heartbreak before. It's like a huge thorn stabbing your heart, and it runs deeper and deeper until it goes right through and splits open on the other side. It's unbearably and bitterly painful. It slices up every piece, every atom, of it, until it feels like it's about to stop pounding.

I haven't felt like this in my life. Not when Shrewpaw died, not when we had to leave the forest, not ever.

"Don't cry." Is the only thing that comes out of my mouth. Stupid, yes. Thoughtless, no.

You shake your head, yet the tears do not fall. "I won't. I'll keep them in. But just so you know, I've never felt so happy, either. It's a strange feeling—being happy and sad at the same time."

"You're happy?" I take a cautious step forward. I know why you are, actually, I just want to hear you say it.

"Because I know you." You manage a smile, "And out of all the crazy things we've done, it ended in this."

I raise my eyebrow, trying to get rid of this depressing atmosphere. "That's all you have to say? You're crazy."

Your head snaps back, and you narrow your eyes. My smile grows wider and I feel my heart lifting as I notice that the tears have dissolved.

"_You're_ crazy!" You retort in your normal voice, "You're acting as if this is the last time we'll ever see each other."

So much for a touching moment.

"_Taw-nee-pelllt!_ We're supposed to be all affectionate and upset right now!" I whine.

"Oh, cry me a river." You roll your eyes. I can't help but laugh at that.

"So, you're gonna laugh at me now, huh?" You ask, giving your nose a twitch, "Okay, fine!"

You brush past me , flicking my face with your tail. That soft contact we just had makes me jump a little, but I continue to grin as you begin to pad away mockingly.

"You're not gonna say good-bye, then?" I call out, "Not even a 'goodnight'?"

"I thought we both said that we didn't want to say goodbye?" You pause and look over your shoulder.

"So, you're just gonna walk away?" I meow, a bit taken aback.

"I suppose." You shrug, then, a thoughtful expression appears on your face, "Wait, Thornclaw?"

"Yes, sunshine?"

"...Don't ever call me sunshine." You give me a look that clearly said I'm-not-playing-withchu. I mimic your look with an exaggerated edge. This makes you crack a smile and you give a quiet laugh.

"Crazy." You mew, "You're crazy, I swear."

"Something wrong with that?"

"Not at all...I like you just the way you are." You speak in a voice that makes me tingle. I look into your eyes once again, and I sigh.

Love was a crazy thing, I admit. But I'll just have to get used to it.

Until it drives me emotionally insane, that is.

--

**A/N:** I hope the ending wasn't too bad, I stayed up 'til 1 AM last night with writer's block and I finished this the next day, today that is. I didn't think ahead about the ending, so that's why. I know how I used the word 'she' somewhere in this, and that was by purpose.

NOW FOR THE EPILOGUE AND THIS WILL BE MY FIRST EVER FINISHED CHAPTERED FIC!

Roffle 4 a waffle!

--;Kewix

_I showed her my hmmm  
__S__he showed me her hmmm_  
_I'm like, 'You crazy!'  
__She like, '__**You**__ crazy!'  
__--'Crazy'- Lumidee Feat. Pitbull._

_--_

'_INTERCOURSE DOES NOT MAKE A RELATIONSHIP! ROMANCE AND LOVE ARE BASED ON LOVE AND EMOTIONS, NOT THE LUST OF THE FLESH! WHY CAN'T YOU PEOPLE UNDERSTAND THAT LOVE IS EXPRESSED THROUGH ACTIONS OVER TIME, NOT ONE QUICK, SIMPLE ACT THAT CREATES NOTHING MORE THAN TEMPORARY PLEASURES!'  
__-Gilgamesh the Undaunted_


	13. Epilogue: Surprise, Surprise

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Warriors but they should make a movie anyway! LOL can you imagine those cats with their British accents? 'BLOODY HELL GRAYSTRIPE YOU'RE SOAKED IN _WOHTAH_' I love British accents, I wish I had one.

**A/N:** I forgot to mention, while I was typing the last chapter and I got to the emotional part where they were all sad, I was listening to **Far Away** and I got sad too. :(

**Rabbitstorm: **Thanks a lot. :)

**Flamespirit-eth: **Yes, that's exactly what she'd think. XD I wanted it to seem cute, so I wanted him to give her a pet name, but nothing like 'honey' or 'darling' and I just thought of sunshine.

**Frostpaw: **Thank you so much, luv. :D

**xSkyheartx: **In my opinion, it would have been kinda boring if they were crying all over each other lol.

**SC-Bradley: **I didn't understand your review, then. Maybe you left out a word or something.

**spottedmoon:** Thank you!

**Mooncloud's Courage:** You'll seeeeee. :)

**The Crazy Things We Do**  
**Epilogue—Surprise, Surprise**

--

**Tawnypelt's POV**

Excruciating pain jabs me in every part of my body, causing my limbs to jerk, and my head to fall back as I let out a cry of agony. The darkness of the medicine cat's den swallows me. I can see no light.

"Take it easy, Tawnypelt!" I hear Littlecloud's voice from somewhere, "Breathe deeply."

I follow his directions, but choke on the last breath. I can feel the first one coming.

"I can't believe this," Rowanclaw whispers from nearby. His hot breath caresses my ear and it gives me a little relief and comfort, "My kits, my first kits..."

I smile a bit at this, my love for Rowanclaw burning deep within me. It's hard to move on but I still feel guilty to this day, because although I love Rowanclaw, I'm not _in_ love with him. Not yet, at least.

Every time he says 'I love you', I reply with, 'I love you, too'. Yet, I wonder, if he ever says 'I'm in love with you', what would I say? Would I say anything at all?

It's been such a very, very long time since that meeting at that clearing between the borders. I knew I would have to move on, and so I took Rowanclaw as my mate and before I knew it, I was expecting his kits. I can't really change anything now, though. I don't regret any of this either, except that here I am, lying on my side, about to faint from this freakin' pain—

"Great StarClan, make this stop already!" I yowl at the top of my lungs, "How many kits are there? Twenty?"

"Hang on a little longer...Look, one's already coming out." Littlecloud soothes. I hear a shuffling of nest-moss and then a thin, high-pitched wail.

Anxiety and shock takes over me, and with every possible muscle in my neck, I pick my head up to look at my first kit. Thanks to StarClan's gift for giving cats the ability to see clearly in the dark, I squint my eyes to focus. A bundle of dark brown, tabby fur—my first kit is a copy of Tigerstar. Curled up against my stomach, it opens it's little pink mouth and begins to cry. My heart soars beyond any limit—this was my kit, my very own kit.

Then, pain stabs me once again and I scream. I can feel another one coming. I shut my eyes tightly while my unsheathed claws sink into the soft ground. This anguish is almost too much to bear...

The pressure is soon lifted off of my stomach and I can breathe again. I cough roughly, then look up again, taking huge gulps of air. Another kit, as white as snow, appears next to the dark brown tabby, echoing it's sibling's cries.

"Is it over?" I ask hopefully. I suddenly recall what I had thought to myself, many moons before, when I was lying in the camp with Ivykit blabbering away.

'_I'll never have kits.'_

I answer my own question with another, dramatic yowl. This one hurt the most, although I'm not sure why. I bite my bottom lip until I can taste blood, wishing this would stop. I try to help by giving a push.

"That's it, you got it!" I hear Littlecloud exclaim.

Thank StarClan! I give a great sigh as Rowanclaw rubs my face with his, purring loudly. Exhausted but tired, I pick up my head one last time to look at my third kit. It's crying, obviously, and it had ginger fur.

Like Rowanclaw! I smile to myself and respond to Rowanclaw's affection until the last kit moves it's head—

I gasp so loudly that Rowanclaw pulls back, alarmed. My heart rate quickens, slamming against my chest like a frantic bird trapped in a cage—No, no way—This couldn't be right!

I shut my eyes and open them again. _No, please. _I repeat this process several times. _Please, please. _But my eyes weren't deceiving me.

There is a familiar, soft tuft of hair between my kit's ears.

--

**A/N:** YES! DONEEE. Although I admit, it's sad to end a good story when you enjoyed typing it. Ah well, there's always the sequel! Anyway, I'm sure all of you know what happened...I guess even if she _did_ do it with Rowanclaw, Thornclaw came before.

When I find one how her kits really look like, I'll change the description of them here.

And just cuz it's done doesn't mean you shouldn't review! Your review will be answered on the first chapter of the sequel, once it's published.

Thanks to all by reviewers, I love you all, and I hope you'll enjoy the sequel, as well as the rest of my works. :)

--;Kewix


End file.
